mon ange gardien
by Mckintoche
Summary: comment un grand roux peut sauver une petite blonde...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

**Bonjour à tous, je poste aujourd'hui sur ma première fic', mon petit bébé. Certains reconnaitront peut être cette histoire, je suis kintoche ou Mckintoche. **

**Pour aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre. Il est très court, c'est une intro à l'histoire pour vous présenter le perso principal, mon heroïne.**

**ENJOY !!**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Voici mon histoire. J'ai décidé de vous la raconter car si ma vie n'a pas bien démarré, elle se continue de la plus belle des manières. Comme disait mon cher Albus, même dans les moments les plus sombres il existe toujours une lueur d'espoir, il suffit de se rappeler comment allumer la lumière.

Commençons par le commencement, et tout a commencé lors de mon entrée à Poudlard.

Je m'avance sur le quai 9 ¾, accompagnée de mon père. J'ai un peu peur, après tout c'est ma première rentrée. Je relève les yeux vers mon père, chose que je ne fais que très rarement, s'il me voyait ça le mettrait vraiment en colère. Mon père, ce n'est pas lui qui me rassurerait. Je regarde cet homme froid, glacial, méprisant. Je ne l'aime pas et il me le rend bien. Il ne m'a jamais considérée comme sa fille, jamais. Pourquoi ? parce que je lui fais horreur, je ne suis pas du tout comme lui. Certes en apparence, je suis tout son portrait : j'ai hérité de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et de ses yeux bleus. Mais à l'intérieur tout nous oppose, il voue un culte à la magie noire, c'est un homme malfaisant, il méprise tous ceux qui ne sont pas sang purs. Moi, je suis ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de gentille petite fille, je ne comprends pas cette histoire de supériorité, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Oh, il a bien essayé de briser mon caractère, je suis une habituée des doloris et autres petits sortilèges qu'il aime utiliser. Et puis ce nom, ce nom que mon père arbore fièrement, qui fait trembler et se courber tout le monde sur son passage.

'' Notre nom est respecté , m'a-t-il dit un jour, tu devrais être fière de le porter ''. Je déteste ce nom, peut être plus que mon père lui même. Je voudrais ne plus jamais le porter : Malefoy, voilà mon nom : Emily Malefoy.

Je marche toujours sur le quai en poussant mon chariot et je l'aperçois : le Poudlard Express. WHOUAH !! Il est magnifique, le train de la liberté, flamboyant, majestueux…

Mon père s'arrête, je stoppe le chariot. Il se tourne vers moi, je baisse le regard, c'est devenu un réflexe.

''Voilà, je te laisse là, tache de ne pas me faire honte'' son ton est volontairement cassant.

''Oui père ''

''Tu as intérêt à bien te conduire là bas. ''

''Oui père''

''Fais honneur à ton nom pour une fois ''

''Oui père''

''Bien…je m'en vais''

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

D'accord…première chose, monter dans le train. Au bout de 3 min de souffrance, j'arrive à hisser ma valise dans le train. Quelle idée d'avoir une valise aussi lourde. Bon, maintenant : chercher un wagon. Et là ça se complique, tout est plein. Ca fait bien 10 min que je traîne ma valise derrière moi et je commence à en avoir marre. J'aperçois enfin un wagon vide… enfin presque…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 CHAPITRE 2

J'aperçois enfin un wagon vide… enfin presque…

Je vois deux grands roux qui se chamaillent à l'intérieur, deux frères sûrement compte tenu de leur ressemblance. Ils rient et ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je les observe et commence à les envier : moi aussi j'ai un petit frère, Drago, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Trop différents sans doute… Je secoue la tête, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je frappe au carreau du compartiment. Les deux garçons se redressent et le plus jeune des deux ouvre la porte.

''Oui ?''me demande – t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Je…je cherche un compartiment et … enfin…y'a plus de place dans les autres''

Ma phrase se termine dans un murmure sûrement à peine audible, le jeune garçon est penché vers moi, alors que je baisse la tête me faisant plus petite que je ne le suis déjà.

''Tu peux entrer si tu veux, y'a pas de problème''

Il s'écarte pour me laisser renter. J'empoigne ma valise, la faisant rouler péniblement à l'intérieur du compartiment.

''Attends, je vais t'aider''

Le plus grand vient de prendre ma valise pour la mettre en hauteur.

''Quelle idée d'avoir une valise aussi lourde quand on est si petite !!''

Il me sourit mais je ne suis pas habituée aux blagues alors je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de m'asseoir en prenant un livre. Sûrement surpris de ma réaction il regarde son frère qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

''Première année ?''

J'acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête.

'' Moi, je commence ma 6eme et Charly sa 4eme. Tu verras, c'est génial Poudlard, y'a pas à s'inquiéter.''

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me manifeste de l'attention. Je suis craintive malgré moi. Je me contente de replonger dans mon livre, les livres sont devenus mon refuge au cours des années. Ils m'ont toujours permis de m'évader de mon quotidien et c'est le seul plaisir que mon père ne m'ait jamais accordé.

Ils abandonnent et reprennent leur discussion. Je les écoute, je sais que ça n'est pas bien mais voir des gens souriants, c'est nouveau pour moi. D'après ce que je comprends, ils viennent d'une famille très nombreuse. Apparemment, deux de leur frères ont fait une grosse bêtise en faisant peur à un certain Ron, et ils auraient été punis sévèrement par leur mère. Je souris derrière mon livre, ils ont l'air d'être heureux dans leur famille. Il y en a qui ont de la chance comme on dit.

Le train stoppe après plusieurs heures de voyage. Je me retrouve sur le quai entourée d'une foule d'élève, je me sens si petite. Je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu d'autant de gens.

'' Les Première année, par ici. Suivez moi !!''

A qui peut bien appartenir une voix comme celle là. Je me retourne et j'aperçois un homme, très grand, immense même, peut être est-ce un géant. Je m'avance vers lui au milieu des autres première année. Tous ont l'air terrifié, pas moi… étrange, mais cet homme n'a pas l'air méchant du tout. On dirait un grand enfant sous sa barbe hirsute, ses yeux pétillent, ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un homme dangereux. Nous nous engageons sur un chemin escarpé pour ensuite emprunter des barques. Le château apparaît enfin, il est … magnifique.

Nous sommes accueillis par une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs retenus par un chignon stricte, le Professeur McGonagall. Elle nous mène jusqu'à une petite salle et nous explique le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition. Nous allons être appelés selon nos noms. Je prends très ma décision, alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, je lui tire sur la manche. Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air sévère.

'' Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?''

'' Plus tard, la cérémonie de répartition va commencer.''

'' Non tout de suite, s'il vous plaît Professeur. ''

''Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?''

'' Non, Professeur, ça ne peut pas.''

Non ça ne peut vraiment pas. Je me surprends pas ma propre audace, interpeller comme ça un professeur, faites que ça marche au moins.

''Bien… Suivez-moi.''

Je la suis jusqu'à une petite salle de classe. Elle s'assoit derrière le bureau.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important ?''

S'en suit une discussion de plus de 15 min pendant laquelle je lui explique que je ne veux pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom. Elle est assez réticente, je sens bien qu'elle ne veut pas accepter. La porte s'ouvre alors sur un grand homme au nez aquilin et à la chevelure et la barbe argentée. Une impression de douce puissance émane de lui.

'' Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? Nous attendons tous… Oh mais bonsoir jeune fille, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.''

Le Professeur McGonagall lui explique brièvement la situation. Pendant tout ce temps, le regard de Dumbledore reste posé sur moi, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est entrain de lire en moi.

''Bien, alors dans ce cas, comment devons nous vous appeler Mademoiselle ?''

''Enfin, Albus, vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter cette demande !''

''Alors comment allons nous vous nommer ?''

''Euh… Emily juste Emily.''

''Et bien, juste Emily, nous allons pouvoir retourner dans la grande salle puisque le problème est réglé.''

''Oui Professeur Dumbledore.''

''Appelez moi donc Albus ! ''

Je relève vers lui des yeux surpris, cet homme est vraiment étrange… oui étrange.

J'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor ce soir là.


	3. première année et amitié

PREMIERE ANNEE ET AMITIE

**Merci pour les reviews, les chapitres vont s'allonger petit à petit. Donc voici le troisième chapitre **

**Enjoy**

**PREMIERE ANNEE ET AMITIE**

Voilà deux mois que je suis à Poudlard et je me sens bien, un peu seule certes mais ça j'en ai l'habitude. En fait je ne parle à personne et je connais à peine le prénom des filles qui partagent mon dortoir. Je reste dans mon coin. En cours je suis toute seule à ma table et je fais mes devoirs à la bibliothèque ou dans un petit coin de la salle commune. Mais j'adore vraiment l'ambiance qui règne à Poudlard.

Ce soir, les autres gryffondors sont particulièrement bruyants. Chacun y va de son pronostic pour le prochain match de quidditch. Moi, je suis plongée dans mon devoir de métamorphose essayant d'ignorer le bruit environnant. Je n'entends donc pas la conversation qui se tient dans le coin opposé de la salle.

''Alors Charly, t'en penses quoi toi du match contre les serdaigles ?''

''……''

''Ouhou Charly, tu rêves ou quoi ?''

Charly sort de ses pensées pour se tourner vers son frère aîné.

''Hmmm, tu disais ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bien la première que t'écoutes pas quand je parle de quidditch !!''

Il regarde son cadet d'un air soupçonneux.

''Il m'arrive rien Bill, je pensais c'est tout.''

''Toi, penser, et depuis quand tu sais faire ça !! ''

Pour seule réponse, il reçoit un coussin en pleine figure.

''Ok, d'accord, je rigole. Bon tu pensais à quoi au juste ?''

''A la petite là bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt une première année absorbée par ses devoirs.''

'' Un peu jeune si tu veux mon avis !!''

'' Quoi !! N'importe quoi , ça va pas non !! ''

''J'arrête promis.'' Bill lève les deux mains en signe de parfaite innocence. '' C'est la petite du train nan ?''

''Ouais, tu la trouves pas un peu étrange ?''

Bill hausse les épaules.  
'' Je sais pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ? ''

'' Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je l'observe et elle ne parle avec personne, elle est toujours dans son coin. C'est comme si elle fuyait les autres. C'est bizarre !''

'' Elle est peut être juste timide. Elle finira par s'intégrer. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?''

'' Elle a quelque chose de spécial''

Charly se lève, délaissant son grand frère.

''Où tu vas ?''

''Lui parler'' répond Charly en mâchouillant un chocogrenouille avant de s'éloigner sous le regard étonné de Bill.

''Salut !''

Je relève la tête pour rencontrer deux grands yeux azurs. Un des roux du train vient de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir s'il n' y a pas quelqu'un derrière moi.

'' C'est bien à toi que je m'adressais !!dit-il avec un sourire, tu te souviens de moi ?''

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, je baisse les yeux. Je n'ose pas le regarder, qu'est-ce qu'un quatrième année peut bien me vouloir.

''D'accord…bon je me présente Charly Weasley et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?''

''Emily'' ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, il a du se pencher vers moi pour m'entendre.

''Joli prénom. Au fait, désolé pour le bruit !! Ca doit pas être très agréable pour travailler.''

Je le regarde complètement surprise, je rêve ou il vient de s'excuser pour tous les autres.

Il a sûrement compris mon étonnement et tente de s'expliquer : ''Bah, c'est un peu de ma faute, ils discutent tous des meilleures stratégies pour que j'attrape le vif d'or avant Mc Gillan. Je suis l'attrapeur des gryffondors. Tu t'intéresse au quidditch ?''

Je hausse les épaules, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais vu un match. Charly continue de faire la conversation, me posant de temps en temps une question à laquelle je réponds par un mouvement de tête ou d'épaules. C'est vraiment un garçon gentil.

C'est ainsi que tous les soirs depuis celui là, je retrouve Charly dans la salle commune et nous parlons. Petit à petit, mes gestes se transforment en paroles et en quelques semaines, je parle peut être plus que lui. Nous parlons de beaucoup de choses. Ce que je préfère, c'est quand il me parle de sa famille : il a 6 frères et sœur : Bill qui se joint des fois à nos conversations, sérieux et drôle, Percy qui a 4 ans de moins que lui et qui rêve de devenir préfet comme Bill, les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui rivalisent d'imagination pour inventer des catastrophes et faire enrager leur mère, Ron le têtu impulsif qui pique de sacrées colères et Ginny la petite dernière qui a un sacré caractère du haut de ses 5 ans. Charly l'adore, il la surnomme sa petite tornade rousse. J'adore qu'il me parle d'eux, ses yeux s'illuminent, comme lorsqu'il parle de quidditch.

J'ai trouvé un meilleur ami, un grand frère. Charly veille sur moi comme il le ferait avec Ginny. C'est assez nouveau pour moi mais j'adore ça.

Ma première année commence sous les meilleurs hospices, enfin… c'est ce que je croyais.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, j'ai reçu une lettre à vous glacer le sang, une lettre de mon cher père. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai reçue, je n'ai pas été en cours de toute la journée et je ne suis rentrée que très tard dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà couché. Je ne suis pas montée dans mon dortoir, j'ai préféré me pelotonner dans une couverture sur un canapé et pleurer tout mon saoul. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a réveillé, mes pleurs peut-être, il n'en est pas moins que Charly est apparu sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Il avait l'air encore légèrement endormi et se frottait doucement les yeux.

'' Emily ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Sa voix trahit son inquiétude. Je ne réponds pas, trop secouée par mes sanglots. Il s'approche doucement de moi et s'assoit à côté de moi.

''Viens là. ''

Il m'attire vers lui et me serre dans ses bras. Il me berce comme un enfant en me murmurant des mots de réconfort. Je m'apaise petit à petit, me calant sur sa respiration lente et calme.

''Dis moi ce qui va pas.''

Sa voix est douce comme s'il avait peur de me blesser rien qu'en me parlant. Je lui montre juste la lettre. Il la prend et commence à la lire, je m'écarte un peu de lui pour observer ses réactions. Il fronce les sourcils en arrivant au bas de la lettre.

''Malefoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius Malefoy t'écrit ?''

''…….''

''Ooh ! Alors … c'est ton père ? ''

J'acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de tête et relève vers lui un regard inquiet. Est – ce que ça va changer maintenant qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il va m'abandonner ?

'' On choisit pas ses parents !! Il n'a pas l'air très sympa ton père. Pourquoi il dit que tu l'as déçue et que tu as jeté la honte sur votre famille ?''

''J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, ça n'a pas du lui plaire. Je veux pas rentrer Charly, je veux pas !! ''

Et je m'effondre contre lui.

'' Tu peux rester là pour Noël. ''

'' Il ne voudra jamais ''

Mon père, se priver d'une occasion de me rappeler à quel point il me déteste, ça jamais. Il adore Noël, juste pour me montrer que je ne fais pas partie de la famille. Je dois rester dans un coin à regarder Drago ouvrir tous ses cadeaux. Et cette fois ci ça sera pire, il va sûrement vouloir me punir pour être allée à Gryffondor.

Nous sommes restés comme ça toute la nuit et j'ai fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Charly. Ses bras, c'est le seul endroit où je me sens protégée.

Je ne me suis pas trompée pour la punition : j'ai gardé le lit pendant 4 jours après notre ''séance''.

C'est cette année là que nous avons mis en place notre tradition. A chaque fois que le Poudlard Express nous emmenait loin du château, nous restions, Charly et moi, seuls dans le compartiment sans parler. Juste ensemble, Charly me prenait dans ses bras et on restait comme ça. Ca m'aidait à affronter le retour à la maison, le retour vers ma réalité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction, un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPITRE 4**

En somme ma première année a été géniale, si on met à part les vacances !! J'y repense en m'avançant seule pour la deuxième fois sur le quai 9 ¾, mon père m'a laissée devant la barrière. Deux mois, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Poudlard, les profs, Hagrid ( j'avais raison, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable !), Albus, Bill et surtout CHARLY !! Mon cœur s'accélère à la pensée que je vais enfin le revoir, il m'a tellement manqué. Deux mois sans nouvelles, sans le voir, sans discuter avec lui.

Je le cherche parmis les élèves qui sont sur le quai, après tout des cheveux roux ça se repère. En fait je suis plutôt à l'affût de Bill qui doit bien dépasser d'une tête tous les élèves maintenant ! Rien, pas de cheveux roux, ils doivent déjà être dans le train. Alors c'est parti pour l'arrière du train ( leur partie préférée, pourquoi ? je sais pô ).

Une fois dans le train, je m'avance lentement à cause de ma valise surtout. Et je l'aperçois enfin : Charly.

''CHARLY !! ''

Je hurle à m'en percer les tympans. Je cours vers lui, il m'ouvre les bras et je lui saute littéralement dessus. Il me porte alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, situation qui porterait sûrement à confusion si je ne le considérais pas comme mon grand frère.

'' Hheeyyy ma puce !! T'as décidé de m'étouffer ou quoi !! ''

Je souris au surnom qu'il m'a donné l'année dernière, il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle comme ça. Il me repose à terre alors que je ris doucement.

Il devient sérieux d'un coup : '' Et tes vacances ? '' Je baisse la tête, je ne lui ai jamais raconté ce qui se passait vraiment et je n'en ai pas envie, c'est trop difficile encore.

''Je vois… t'aurais pas maigri toi ? ''

Je hausse les épaules quand il me détaille de la tête au pied. C'est fou le sens de l'observation qu'il a, j'ai du perdre bien 3 kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

'' Vous avez décidé de voyager dans le couloir ou quoi ? ''

Je connais bien cette voix : Bill, le grand frère de Charly. Charly rentre nos valises dans le compartiment, laissant apparaître un Bill plus immense que jamais, il doit faire au moins 1 m 90 maintenant, autant dire que j'ai presque un tortis colis en le regardant.

'' Et pis, je vais commencer à être jaloux, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi aussi !!''

Il me sourit franchement en me serrant dans ses bras. Les filles de Poudlard vont vraiment être jalouses : les deux garçons les plus populaires du collège me prennent dans leurs bras.

'' Alors la petite, tes vacances, c'était comment ?''

Je fronce les sourcils au surnom que Bill m'a donné même si en fait je l'aime bien ( et pis c'est un peu vrai quand même, du haut de mon mètre 50 c'est vrai que je suis petite !!).

''Bof, et je suis PAS petite d'abord !! ''

Il éclate de rire en me voyant mettre mes points sur les hanches.

'' Ouais, c'est ça mini-pouce, allez rentre !!''

Je suis heureuse, là maintenant tout de suite, je suis heureuse, loin de chez moi, avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je les écoute me raconter leurs vacances, comment les jumeaux ont failli faire exploser la cuisine, comment Ginny est venue se réfugier à tour de rôle dans le lit de Charly et de Bill pendant les violents orages, ou comment Charly a appris à voler à Ron.

Les mois ont passé et je ne me suis toujours pas fait d'amis, je reste très méfiante à part en ce qui concerne Charly et Bill. Et il faut bien avouer que traîner tout le temps avec des 5ème année quand on est en 2ème,ça n'aide pas pour se faire des copains de son âge. Du même coup, je suis en décalage avec eux. Pas mal de filles me regardent assez bizarrement, Charly m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, d'après lui, elles seraient jalouses du fait que je sois proche du sex symbol de Poudlard. Je tiens à préciser que c'était dit avec humour, il n'est pas le genre de mec à se pavaner dans les couloirs et il apprécie modérément les hordes de filles qui le poursuivent de temps en temps. Par contre, c'est vrai que Charly Weasley est un des garçons les plus admirés du collège : fabuleux attrapeur des Gryffondors, loyal, gentil et surtout très bien fichu. Avec tout ça, les filles sont jalouses et les garçons méfiants. De toute façon, moi, je suis comblé avec les amis que j'ai déjà.

De ma deuxième année, je me souviens certains passages, certains importants d'autres moins. Voici les deux principaux : la promesse de Charly et mon premier vol à balai.

La promesse de Charly

Ca s'est passé quelques jours après les vacances de Noël, il ne restait plus que nous deux dans la salle commune. La discussion avait dérapé sur un sujet on ne peut plus glissant : les groupies du meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. Je me revois entrain d'imiter Ashley Beanley, une espèce de poupée barbie qui a un petit pois à la place du cerveau.

''Oh Charly !! T'es trop beau !!''

J'avais pris une voix très haut perchée et je secouais mes cheveux à la manière d'une pub pour un shampoing.

''Charly Charly !! ''

'' C'est pas très sympa pour elle, même si je dois avouer que c'est très ressemblant !''

Charly est assis en face de moi et son fou rire trahit l'air indigné qu'il essaye de prendre.

''Pas très gentil de te moquer des autres filles comme ça !!''

'' Hmmmmm, t'as raison je suis vraiment vilaine !! Mais j'en connais plus d'une qui voudrait être punie par toi !!''

Cette fois, on part tous les 2 dans un fou rire monstrueux.

''C'est pas de leur faute, faut les comprendre, comment résister à un corps aussi parfait !!''

'' Parfait, vraiment ?''

Je lui lance un regard sceptique. Touché !! Son sourire prétentieux a laissé place à … un autre sourire mais plutôt sadique celui là. Je me recule déjà alors que Charly se lève son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

''Ah ouais, tu vas voir ce qui l'en coûte de se moquer du grand Charly Weasley !!''

''Grand, le petit Charly Weasley serait plus exact !!''

Je n'ai même pas le temps de savourer l'effet de ma réplique qu'il court déjà vers moi. Je m'élance pour lui échapper, mais le problème avec Charly c'est qu'il est attrapeur, et un attrapeur ça attrape. Il ne lui faut pas plus de 30 secondes pour me rattraper. Il commence à me chatouiller, une arme terrible je trouve et tout à fait déloyal. Je me débats comme une vraie furie et, pour m'immobiliser, il plaque une de ses grandes mains dans mon dos.

''Aïe !! ''

J'ai pas pu retenir le petit cri de douleur, il faut dire que mon dos est assez endolori depuis les vacances.

''Je t'ai fait mal ?? ''

Charly retire ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé et il me regarde inquiet.

''Nan, c'est rien, t'inquiète.''

Je me suis déjà retournée pour aller dans mon dortoir, quand je sens sa main se refermer sur mon poignet.

''Comment ça rien, t'as presque hurlé quand je t'ai touché le dos !!''

Sa voix trahit son inquiétude et sa colère, il n'aime pas qu'on lui mente et c'est exactement ce que je fais.

'' Ma puce regarde moi.''

Je ne me retourne toujours pas, je suis complètement paniquée, je ne pourrais pas lui faire face. Mais Charly est assez têtu.

'' Regarde moi.''

Sa voix se fait plus basse, plus douce. Je respire un bon coup et je me retourne.

''C'est rien, des courbatures c'est tout.''

''Ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu as crié quand je t'ai touché le dos ? ''

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, j'ai la tête baissée et je sens les larmes qui commencent à envahir mes yeux. Il relève mon menton, et ce que je vois me fait encore plus mal, l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux bleus, d'habitude si rieurs. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire, pas ça.

'' Ma puce, montre moi. Tu as confiance en moi ? ''

J'acquiesce, c'est peut-être la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance sur cette Terre. Je me retourne pour lui montrer mon dos, je prends une grande inspiration avant d'enlever mon pull, ensuite j'enlève un par un les boutons de ma chemise. J'inspire à nouveau alors que les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Je descends lentement ma chemise et je l'entends retenir son souffle. Mon dos, ça n'est plus vraiment un dos, plutôt une blessure géante. Les doloris ne laissent pas de traces, alors pour que je me souvienne de la ''leçon'', mon père lance d'autre sorts, qui eux laissent des marques.

''Qui ?''

Je ne reconnais même pas sa voix tellement elle est déformée par la fureur contenue.

''Père.''

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il a entendu. Il se rapproche de moi, et remonte ma chemise sur mes épaules. Avec une infinie douceur, il me prend dans ses bras.

Je relève la tête pour voir ses yeux, ils fixent la cheminée et leur bleu est dur et froid.

'' Tu es en colère après moi ?''

''Quoi ?''

Il me regarde avec incompréhension.

''Je t'ai menti.''

''Je suis en colère mais pas après toi ma puce, jamais. Je suis en colère après lui. Quel genre de père peut faire ça à sa propre fille ?''

''Je ne suis pas sa fille, pour lui, je ne suis pas sa fille.''

''Lâche…je te protègerai, je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal.''

''Tu ne peux pas Charly.''

''Alors je te promets de te protéger de tous les autres dangers, et un jour je te protègerai de lui.''

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, c'est comme si il voulait me passer de sa force. Il me dit que je suis en sécurité avec lui. Je le sais, Charly Weasley est mon protecteur, il m'a fait une promesse ce soir là qu'il a toujours honoré.


	5. mon premier vol à balai

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre ! merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'en recevoir !**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais les vacances… sont les vacances !!**

**Pour ce soir un ptit chapitre joyeux !**

**ENJOY !!**

**MON PREMIER VOL A BALAI**

Mon premier vol à balai

Un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma deuxième année. On était en plein mois de juin, un samedi après-midi particulièrement chaud. Les Buses et les Aspics venaient de prendre fin mais il nous restait encore une semaine de cours à Poudlard. Autant dire que tous les élèves étaient dehors entrain de profiter du soleil. Tous, sauf moi, je préférais lire tranquillement dans la salle commune. Enfin…ma tranquillité allait bientôt être perturbée par mon rouquin de frère adoptif. C'est en effet un Charly plus roux que jamais qui rentre en trombe dans la salle commune.

''Ah, t'es là !!''

''Comme tu vois !''

Je réponds distraitement, toujours plongée dans ma lecture.

''Encore entrain de lire, j'aurais du m'en douter. C'est quoi ?''

Je relève le livre pour qu'il puisse voir la couverture : _Les meilleures feintes des attrapeurs à travers les siècles._

''Un livre sur le quidditch ?''

''Ouaip, c'est pour toi en fait, j'ai fait des annotations pour toi sur les feintes que j'ai trouvées bien !!''

Je lui tends le livre, il le prend en me regardant d'un air surpris.

''C'est cool ! Je regarderai ça ce soir. Pour l'instant, je suis venu te tirer de tes bouquins !''

''Pourquoi ?''

Il se redresse de toute sa stature.

''Allez, tout le monde est dehors, tu dois être la seule à rester dans le château. Ca te fera du bien de sortir.''

''Tu proposes quoi ?''

J'aime vraiment pas le sourire qui vient de s'afficher sur son visage.

''Voler !!''

''Pardon ?''

''Viens voler avec moi !!''

''Moi, voler ? Je ne sais pas voler Charly !!''

''Moi si, et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit avec moi !!''

Je réfléchis à la question, je n'ai jamais volé et j'avoue que l'idée m'angoisse un peu. Ca vient sûrement du fait que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe faire des chutes spectaculaires.

''Je veux bien, si on fait un truc que moi j'adore après !!''

''Comme quoi ?''

''On va nager dans le lac !!''

Charly semble réfléchir lui aussi à la proposition mais je sais qu'il aime nager dans l'étang du Terrier (sa maison).

''Ca me va !''

Il me prend la main et me lève de mon fauteuil avant de m'entraîner dans le parc.

On arrive au stade, Charly me dit d'attendre devant les vestiaires, le temps qu'il aille chercher son balai. Il revient tout sourire en tenant fièrement son balai et m'entraîne au milieu du stade.

''Bon, on va commencer tous les deux, et après tu essaieras toute seule, ok ?''

''Mouais..''

Je ne suis pas trop convaincue par le ''toute seule''. Il se place au dessus de son balai et me fait signe d'approcher.

''Tu vas monter devant moi, voilà comme ça. Mets tes mains sur le manche et moi je te tiendrai par la taille.''

Une fois en place, il me demande si je suis prête, j'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête. On commence à s'élever dans les airs. C'est étrange et un peu effrayant.

''Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu !!''

''Appelle moi Charly ma puce !!''

Je rigole doucement. Charly accélère un peu et commence à faire des virages. C'est …. WHAOUH !! C'est indescriptible comme sensation. Je n'ai plus peur, il ne me laissera pas tomber. Après 20 min de vol, Charly nous repose en douceur sur le sol.

''Alors ?''

''C'était Super !! ''

''Content que ça t'ai plu. Tu veux essayer sans moi ?''

''Oh non, j'y arriverai pas, pas aujourd'hui, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour cette aprem' !! On va nager ?''

''Mmmm, je sais pas…''

''Charly, t'as promis !!''

Je prends l'air d'un petit enfant qui boude.

''J'ai promis ?''

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête.

''Alors, si j'ai promis… On y va !''

Sur le chemin du lac, nous croisons Bill, son meilleur ami Chris et un ami de Charly Olliver.

''Vous allez où tous les deux ?''

''On va se baigner, vous venez ?''

Bill me répond avec un grand sourire.

Une fois au bord du lac, les garçons transforment leurs caleçons en short de bain, mais moi, je ne connais pas encore ces sorts là.

''Charly ?''

Il se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

''Un peu d'aide, s'il te plaît.''

''Ah ouais c'est vrai.. Vous pouvez vous retourner un peu les gars ? ''

Les 3 autres s'exécutent en soupirant, je souris, Charly prend son rôle de grand frère protecteur très à cœur.

''Une ou deux pièces ?''

''Euh… une, noire !''

Charly agite sa baguette et voilà que mes sous vêtements sont changés en un maillot de bain noir. Je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié mon tee shirt, celui avec lequel je me baigne d'habitude. C'est devenu une vraie habitude pour moi de me baigner, Albus m'a autorisé à aller au lac quand je le voulais. Il m'a même appris un sort de réchauffement pour que je puisse me baigner en hiver. Je lance un coup d'œil inquiet vers Charly et je vois un éclair de compréhension traverser ses yeux bleus. Il me tend son tee shirt. Je l'enfile avant de finir de me déshabiller. Bill lance un regard interrogatif à son petit frère et je peux voir très nettement le mot pudique se former sur ses lèvres. Je souris, il a vraiment réponse à tout.

''Bon, bande de feignasses, on y va ?''

Je rigole déjà devant leurs visages surpris.

''Charly, je crois que la petite a besoin d'une leçon de respect !!''

Bill s'avance déjà vers moi avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, mais c'est sans compter sur Charly, mon cher protecteur….

'' A toi l'honneur Bill !!''

Quoi ? Je regarde Charly, complètement étourdie par sa réponse. C'est franchement déloyal, quatre grands garçons contre une pauvre petite fille. Bill continue d'avancer alors que je recule à chaque pas qu'il fait vers moi. J'ai les mains levées devant moi pour le maintenir à distance.

''Bill… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas quand même pas t'attaquer à plus petite que toi ?''

'' Je vais me gêner !!''

Ca y est, je suis coincée contre l'arbre. Bill se penche juste devant moi, je souffle rassurée. Quand soudain… Je me sens soulevée et je me retrouve la tête en bas, posée comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule du grand rouquin. Je le frappe de toutes mes forces mais il continue d'avancer vers le lac.

''Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque mal !! ''

Ouuuuuhhh qu'ils m'énervent à rire bêtement tous.

''Charly fais moi descendre de là !!'''

''Désolé ma puce, je ne m'attaquerai pas à Bill, il est bien trop grand !!''

''Largage !!''

A peine Bill a prononcé cette phrase que je me retrouve dans l'eau. Je me relève et je pointe un doigt furieux sur Charly : ''Trouillard !!''. Je lui saute dessus pour le couler,et sous le coup de la surprise j'y arrive. S'en suit une bataille mémorable. C'était ma meilleure après midi, ma meilleure.

Bill a fini ses études à Poudlard cette année là et j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de nous écrire souvent, ce qui pour un Weasley est très difficile. Je sais qu'il va manquer à Charly, ils sont très proches tous les deux. Il va me manquer à moi aussi ce grand rouquin.


	6. Chapter 6

**De la romance pour ce chapitre et un nouveau vilain**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Enjoy !!**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Pour ma troisième année, Charly avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ce qui le rendait légèrement euphorique. Il en était très heureux et très fier. Ce nouveau statut ajoutait encore à sa popularité et la plupart des 6ème année de Poudlard lui couraient après. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elles s'étaient passées le mot pour passer par mon intermédiaire. C'était gênant au début mais au fil des propositions j'ai bien du m'y habituer, j'étais devenue l'entremetteuse de Charly Weasley.

Lors du premier entraînement de Quidditch en Octobre, j'avais déjà fait face à une vingtaine de prétendantes quand Charlène Douglas est venue me voir. J'étais sur les gradins, j'avais pris l'habitude de venir voir les entraînements quand il ne faisait pas trop froid. Je l'ai vue s'approcher de moi en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible.

''Salut''

''Salut''

Bonne entrée en matière Charlène.

''Tu viens souvent regarder les entraînements ?''

Tiens, ça c'est nouveau, les autres ne s'intéressent pas à moi, bon point pour toi.

''Quand je peux, j 'aime bien les voir voler.''

''Dis moi tu connais bien Charly Weasley non ?''

''Oui pourquoi ?''

Alors voyons voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

''Je me demandais si tu savais si … enfin… si Charly avait une petite amie en ce moment.''

''A part moi, nan, il a personne.''

''Oh !! Je savais pas, je suis désolée, je voulais pas !!''

Je souris devant sa mine vraiment désolée. Je sais, je suis un peu méchante mais j'aime bien tester les filles qui approchent de Charly. Si lui il peut être protecteur, moi aussi.

''Non, je rigole !! Désolée... non, il n'a personne !''

Elle souffle de soulagement. En fait elle a eu une bonne attitude.

''Parce que Charly est vraiment un garçon gentil et il y a tellement de filles qui sont intéressées par lui que je me demandais s'il avait pas déjà trouvé…''

Voilà qu'elle prend un air tout géné.

''Tu veux que je lui parle de toi ?''

Cette question devient vraiment un réflexe, Charly n'est pas un coureur de jupon, du coup les filles sont un peu timides avec lui.

''Tu ferais ça ?''

''Bien sur !!Pas de soucis mais après ça sera à toi de passer à l'action !''

Elle me sourit toute rouge.

''Merci c'est vraiment gentil !''

''De rien.''

''Je te laisse, j'ai du travail à finir.''

Et la voilà qui s'éloigne tout sourire.

L'entraînement se termine et j'attends Charly à la sortie des vestiaires. Au bout de 15 min, il en ressort arborant un large sourire.

''C'était super comme premier entraînement et les feintes que tu m'as données l'année dernière sont géniales !! Merci ma puce !''

Sur ce il m'embrasse sur la joue. Il me regarde un peu surpris quand j'affiche une moue pour exprimer mon mécontentement.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?''

''Je les ai pas vues, j'ai été dérangée !''

''Par qui ?''

''Charlène Douglas de Poufsouffle. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup !''

Charly hausse les épaules.

''Je sais pas, elle est plutôt mignonne mais je la connais pas plus que ça. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?''

Je lève les yeux au ciel, C'est la même chose à chaque fois, il me demande mon avis. J'avoue ça m'arrange quand c'est des cruches qui l'approchent.

''Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas bête.''

''Je vais y réfléchir alors.''

Trois jours plus tard, Charly et Charlène sortaient ensemble. J'avais raison, c'était une fille gentille et qui n'éloignait pas Charly de moi. J'ai eu l'impression que toutes les filles de 6ème année étaient en dépression : le sex symbol de Poudlard était pris.

Au mois de février, il faisait trop froid pour que je puisse assister aux entraînements alors j'avais pris l'habitude d'attendre Charly à la bibliothèque. Mais ce soir là, il avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard, sûrement que l'entraînement s'était prolongé, ça arrivait de temps en temps. Le truc, c'est que j'avais fini de travailler et que j'étais fatiguée. J'ai demandé à Mme Pince de dire à Charly que j'étais rentrée.

Au détour d'un couloir sur le chemin de la salle commune je me suis retrouvée face au seul élève de Poudlard que je ne veux jamais croiser : Brian Corbin attrapeur des serpentards. Avec Charly, ils se vouent une haine sans borne. En fait je m'étais légèrement trompée, je n'étais pas face à un serpentard mais trois, tous des 5ème année. Ils se dressent de toute leur hauteur se voulant impressionnants. J'aurais jamais du sortir de cette bibliothèque.

''Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est – ce que nous avons là les gars ?''

''C'est la petite orpheline des gryffondors !''

Je resserre un peu plus mes livres contre moi et j'essaie de passer sur le côté mais le troisième me barre la route.

''C'est pas très poli de vouloir partir comme ça ! ''

Je relève les yeux vers cette espèce de cafard ambulant.

'' Va falloir qu'on t'apprenne la politesse !!''

Le ton de Corbin est menaçant.

En une seconde, je me retrouve plaquée contre un mur, Corbin face à moi et un serpentard de chaque côté. Autant dire que je suis cernée. J'essaie de bousculer Corbin pour me libérer mais je ne pèse pas lourd devant lui. Mes livres se retrouvent à terre alors que je suis plaquée contre le mur froid une deuxième fois, ses deux mains maintenant la pression sur ma taille. Ses deux gorilles maintiennent mes mains sur les côtés.

''Tutututut, qu'est – ce que t'essaies de faire là ? Weasley t'as pas appris la politesse ? Tu vas rester avec nous et on va s'amuser un peu. Après tout si t'es toujours collée dans les pattes de cet abruti, c'est que tu dois avoir une certaine utilité !''

''Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !!''

Je déteste qu'on insulte Charly.

''Comme c'est touchant ! ''

Il pointe son doigt vers moi.

''Et ne me réponds pas !! Alors tu es une orpheline, mademoiselle je n'ai de nom, mais qu'est – ce que tu es ? Sang pur ? Sang de bourbe ?''

Il dit ça en examinant une mèche mes cheveux.

''Alors qu'est ce que tu es ? ''

Je tourne la tête vers le deuxième, il sait répéter des phrases, je l'avais sous estimé.

''Sang pur. ''

''Oh, je vois que Weasley ne s'entoure pas de n'importe qui ! En attendant, il n'est pas là et nous on va un peu s'amuser !''

Il se rapproche de moi, appuyant un peu plus ma taille contre lui.

'' Alors on a peur petite gryffondor ?''

Je ne vais certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir.

''Peur de toi ? Jamais Corbin !''

Ils ricanent.

''On est tombé sur une petite courageuse Brian !!''

Corbin se rapproche encore de moi et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je ne peux rien faire à part murmurer un faible ''Charly''. Je ne vois pas la gifle arriver mais la douleur dans ma joue ne laisse pas de place au doute.

''Ton prince ne viendra pas !!''

Je sens sa main droite remonter à l'extérieur de ma cuisse, là je suis terrifiée.

''Alors on a peur petite gryffondor ?''

Je le regarde et il affiche un sourire satisfait alors que les larmes ont déjà commencé à rouler sur mes joues.

D'un coup les deux serpentards qui se tiennent à mes côtés sont propulsés contre le mur d'en face.

''Weasley, tu interromps notre petite fête !''

''Lâche la !''

La colère transparaît dans la voix de Charly. Au lieu d'obéir, Corbin remonte sa main pour me caresser la joue, je tourne vivement la tête, dégoûtée par ce simple contact.

''JE T'AI DIT DE LA LACHER !! ''

Corbin daigne enfin tourner la tête vers Charly et son expression change quelque peu mais il reprend vite contenance. En fait ce n'est pas un mais 3 gryffondors qui se tiennent devant lui, je reconnais les batteurs de l'équipe.

''Allez Weasley, on ne faisait que s'amuser !!''

Nous sommes tous les deux face à Charly plus furieux que jamais et Corbin se sert de moi comme d'un bouclier humain.

''NE LA TOUCHE PAS !!''

Je sens Corbin se raidir.

''Les gryffondors attaquent dans le dos maintenant ? Très bien, je te la rends !''

Je sens qu'il relâche sa prise et j'avance vers Charly. Je me retourne et en fait ce n'est qu'une branche qui appuie sur le dos de Corbin, ce qu'il a pris sans doute pour une baguette. Lui aussi se retourne et, découvrant la supercherie pointe sa baguette vers moi. Un puissant expelliarmus rugi par Charly le désarme. Il se jette sur lui et le plaque contre le mur le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

''A trois contre une fille, très courageux Corbin !! Ecoute moi bien : ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher sinon je te jure que je te tue !! C'est clair ?''

Corbin qui a pris une teinte plus que cramoisie acquiesce. Charly le repose à terre et lui envoie une droite impressionnante. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à recommencer, la voix d'Olliver se fait entendre.

''Charly !! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te fasses renvoyer !!''

Il relâche le col de Corbin et se recule.

''Casse toi maintenant !!''

Les trois serpentards ne se font pas prier.

Charly s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

''Ca va maintenant ma puce. T'as plus rien à craindre.''

Il se recule un peu de moi et fronce les sourcils en regardant ma joue. Il passe son pouce sur l'hématome qui s'est déjà formé.

''T'aurais dû me laisser le frapper encore un peu Olliver !! Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre ?''

Je secoue la tête avant de me blottir contre son torse.

''Comment t'as su ?''

''Perce les a vus te bloquer dans le couloir, il est venu me chercher.''

Perce c'est Percy le petit frère de Charly qui est en deuxième année.

''Faudra que je pense à le remercier.''

''Ca va ? ''

''Maintenant oui. Merci Charly.''

''Une promesse est une promesse ma puce. Personne ne te fera du mal si je peux l'empêcher.''

Corbin ne m'a plus jamais croisée. Depuis ce jour là, tous les serpentards savaient que s'en prendre à moi, c'était s'en prendre directement à Charly Weasley.


	7. terrible journée

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! avec le retour du grand mechant de l'histoire en chair et en os !!**

**ENJOY !!**

**TERRIBLE JOURNEE**

Ce jour là, j'aurais mieux fait de rester sous ma couette. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé : une bataille de chatouilles avec Olliver au petit déjeuner sous l'œil amusé de Charly. Seulement, tout s'est gâté lors de mon cours de potion avec Rogue (alors lui, franchement je ne l'aime pas du tout). J'étais entrain de me concentrer sur le nombre de tours que je faisais pour touiller ma potion quand trois coups ont retenti à la porte de la salle de classe. La porte s'est ouverte pour laisser apparaître le professeur McGonagall.

''Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je vous emprunter une élève ?''

''Faites Minerva.''

''Emily, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?''

Je me retourne vers elle, range mes affaires et la suis hors de la salle.

''Votre père est ici, il vous attend.''

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon père ? Pourquoi ?

''Pourquoi est-il là ?''

''Il n'a rien dit. Suivez moi.''

Elle me conduit vers une petite salle de classe, frappe à la porte et me laisse seule. Je respire profondément et j'entre, peut être que ce n'est rien. Mon père me tourne le dos.

''Bonjour Emily.''

Comme d'habitude son ton est très froid.

''Bonjour Père.''

Ma voix tremble un peu, je commence à angoisser, s'il s'est déplacé c'est pas bon signe. Il se retourne et je baisse instantanément la tête.

''J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant, tu sais. Oui très intéressant.''

De quoi il parle ?

''Ma propre fille ne porte pas mon nom dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !!''

Je relève vers lui des yeux inquiets, comment il a su ?

''Ne lève pas les yeux, petite vermine !!''

S'en suit une baffe mémorable qui me fait tomber à terre. Ma lèvre inférieure est entaillée, sûrement l'œuvre de sa chevalière.

''Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, je ne supporte pas ton regard misérable !! Je suis TRES déçu, vraiment tu me fais honte, encore une fois. Mais ça sera la dernière, tu m'entends ?''

J'acquiesce silencieusement et j'attends la suite.

'' Je t'enlève du collège. Dès la fin de l'année scolaire, tu partiras à l'étranger où tu suivras des cours particuliers.''

Je reste au sol, assommée par la nouvelle. Quitter Poudlard, quitter le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité, quitter….Charly.

Mon père s'avance, s'arrête à ma hauteur : '' Dumbledore est prévenu. Il a accepté mais il a laissé une condition, c'est toi qui choisira le pays. J'attends ta réponse la semaine prochaine.''

Il me dépasse et sort de la pièce. Je me relève péniblement et je sors de la salle. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver dans mon dortoir. Je m'effondre sur mon lit secouée de sanglots.

Grande salle, table des gryffondors, 19h.

''Dis Olliver, t'as pas vu Emily aujourd'hui ?''

''Nan, pourquoi ?''

''Je ne l'ai pas vue au déjeuner et elle n'est pas là pour le dîner.''

''T'inquiète Charly, elle doit être à la bibliothèque.''

''Peut-être mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.''

''Bah, demande aux filles de son dortoir si elles savent où elle est.''

''Des fois Olliver, t'as de bonnes idées… des fois !''

Charly parcourt la table des gryffondors des yeux et s'arrête sur un groupe de 3ème année. Il s'avance vers elles.

''Excusez moi mais vous êtes bien dans le même dortoir qu'Emily ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Vous savez pas où elle est ?''

''Dans le dortoir je crois, McGonagall est venue la chercher ce matin pendant le cours de Rogue et elle n'est pas revenue.''

''Pourquoi McGonagall est venue la voir ?''

''Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre c'est que son père était là et qu'il voulait la voir !!''

A ces mots, le sang de Charly ne fait qu'un tour et il sort de la grande salle en courant sous les regards étonnés des 3ème année et d'Olliver.

Je suis toujours dans mon dortoir, prostrée dans mon lit. Je regarde l'horloge : 19h15. Je sais que Charly est en bas, ça doit faire 10 min qu'il m'appelle. Il ne peut pas monter, le dortoir des filles est interdit aux garçons. Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne l'entends plus. Il doit avoir abandonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des petits coups sont frappés à la fenêtre. Je relève la tête et je vois Charly dehors sur son balai. Voyant que je ne me lève pas pour lui ouvrir, il le fait lui même et entre dans le petit dortoir. Il s'approche et s'assoit sur mon lit, je lui tourne le dos en position fœtale. Je le sens caresser mes cheveux.

'' Tu veux en parler ?''

Je secoue la tête.

''Si tu ne m'en parles pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.''

Je me retourne vers lui et je vois dans son regard qu'il a remarqué ma lèvre entaillée. Il soupire et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Il me prend doucement dans les bras.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?''

Il chuchote et me berce encore.

'' Il a … il a dit qu'il m'enlèverait de Poudlard''

Et je m'effondre encore. Il me berce doucement mais je sens bien qu'il est tendu.

''On va aller voir Dumbledore, il ne laissera pas faire ça.''

''Il a déjà donné son accord.''

''Quoi ?''

Il se recule et me regarde incrédule.

''Il a dit oui.''

''On va quand même aller le voir.''

Il se lève et me tend la main. Je me lève à mon tour mais je me rassois aussitôt, prise de vertiges.

''T'as mangé aujourd'hui ?''

''Au petit déjeuner.''

''Il faut que tu manges.''

''J'aurais rien pu avaler.''

''Je vais te porter.''

Il me prend dans ses bras et sort du dortoir. Mais dès que son pied a touché la première marche, l'escalier se transforme en toboggan. On atterrit dans la salle commune sous les applaudissements des gryffondors présents. Charly me regarde et murmure : ''J'avais oublié''. Il demande à Olliver un des bonbons qu'ils prennent après un match de quidditch, ils servent à redonner de l'énergie. Je me sens mieux physiquement mais je suis toujours aussi dévastée.

Nous entrons dans le bureau d'Albus, mais il n'est pas là. Nous attendons 5 min avant de le voir apparaître.

''Ahhh, Emily je vous attendais. Vous avez amené Mr Weasley avec vous, très bien.''

''Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire !! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser l'emmener !!''

Charly crie, il est vraiment en colère.

''Mr Weasley, calmez vous ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Emily n'est pas majeure, Lucius a tout à fait le droit de la retirer de Poudlard.''

Je retiens Charly par le bras, je sais qu'il veut protester.

''Ca veut dire que …je vais partir.''

''J'en ai bien peur. Néanmoins, j'ai négocié une condition.''

''Le choix du pays ?''

''Tout à fait. Et je suis sur que Mr Weasley pourra vous aider à choisir.''

''Moi ?''

Charly fixe notre directeur comme s'il venait d'apparaître en tutu rose.

''Oui, je sais que vous avez fait une demande pour intégrer une école étrangère après vos études à Poudlard.''

''La Roumanie…''

''Quoi ? ''

C'est à mon tour de ne plus rien comprendre.

'' Mais bien sur, la Roumanie. Je t'ai parlé de l'école de dressage de dragons là bas, tu te rappelles ?''

J'acquiesce mais je ne vois toujours pas où ils veulent en venir.

''Si on se débrouille pour que tu ailles dans la même ville que cette école, je pourrais te rejoindre si je suis accepté.''

''Et bien Mr Weasley, la réponse de l'école est positive.''

Charly me fait un grand sourire.

''Tu vois, tout s'arrange.''

''Mais tu ne finis que dans un an…''

''Oui mais je connais un libraire là bas, on pourra correspondre par son intermédiaire. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, tu lui donneras tes lettres et je lui enverrai les miennes.''

''Eh bien Mr Weasley, je vois que vous pensez à tout. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs maintenant.''

Une fois sortis du bureau, Charly me serre dans ses bras.

''Juste un an, juste un an et on se retrouvera. Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Le problème, c'est que je m'inquiète. Vivre la même vie de crainte qu'avant après avoir connu une vie joyeuse, ça va être difficile.

Jusqu'au mois de juin, j'ai passé le plus de temps possible avec Charly mais le départ a été difficile et plus que douloureux. C'était le pire voyage en Poudlard express que je n'ai jamais fait.


	8. les retrouvailles

**LES RETROUVAILLES…**

Un an, un an déjà…. Cela faisait un an que j'avais commencé mes études en Roumanie. Mon père avait accepté la proposition, trop heureux de m'envoyer si loin. Depuis un an je dépérissais, j'avais l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne vivais que pour une chose : ses lettres. Toutes les semaines, je recevais une lettre de Charly, c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de m'accrocher. Tom, le libraire, avait été formidable. Ce petit homme chauve m'avait prise en affection et il adorait Charly. Il glissait les lettres de Charly dans les livres que j'empruntais et je glissais mes réponses dans les livres que je rendais.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça allait changer. Charly était arrivé hier, il avait accepté la proposition de l'école des dragons. On devait se retrouver une fois ma journée terminée. Il m'avait écrit qu'il m'attendrait chez le libraire. Je ne tiens plus en place, le cours finit dans à peine 5 min et je n'écoute déjà plus. Je regarde mon professeur, un petit homme rondouillard qui s'évertue à m'expliquer la révolte des gobelins. Il n'est pas trop méchant, c'est un peu un mini Rogue.

Ca y est le cours est fini, enfin. Je me lève, range mes affaires et sors de la petite salle. Une fois dans la rue, je me dirige vers la librairie. Je remarque les deux espèces de gorilles qui sont chargés de me surveiller. Mon père les a engagés pour veiller discrètement à mon bon comportement. Enfin… pour la discrétion, on repassera, j'ai mis moins d'une semaine à les repérer.

J'arrive dans la librairie, je salue Tom et je me dirige vers l'arrière du magasin, là où se trouvent les salles de lecture. Je me retrouve dans une salle circulaire où s'alignent 5 portes. Laquelle ouvrir ? Je réfléchis, le chiffre préféré de Charly c'est le …. le 2, oui c'est ça le 2. On en avait parlé une fois, il adorait être le deuxième de sa famille et c'est le numéro qu'il portait au quidditch. Aller la porte 2. J'avance une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte, j'arrête mon mouvement. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi dur ? Je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais j'ai peur, peur de le revoir pour risquer d'être séparée une nouvelle fois de lui. J'ai tellement mal supporté la première séparation, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Etre séparée de lui, c'est comme mourir.

Je souffle pour me donner du courage. J'actionne la poignée et je rentre. Je retiens mon souffle, il est là juste devant moi. Il me tourne le dos. Il a encore grandi, il n'a pas perdu ses taches de rousseur et sa chevelure flamboyante. Même de dos, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Même de dos, il est … beau. QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ca va pas non ! C'est Charly, je ne peux pas penser ça de Charly ! Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place.

Il se retourne pour me faire face. ''Bonjour toi !''

Je ne réponds rien, je me jette juste dans ses bras. Il referme ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Sa chaleur, son odeur, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Je suis déjà entrain de pleurer et il me berce comme un tout petit enfant. Au bout d'un moment, il se recule et m'observe de la tête aux pieds.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu as une mine à faire peur.''

Il essuie les larmes sur mes joues. Entre les kilos perdus et les cernes à force de ne pas faire des nuits complètes, oui c'est sur je dois faire peur.

''Tu m'as manqué ma puce, vraiment manqué.''

''Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.''

Je retourne contre lui.

''Tout va bien aller maintenant, je suis là, je te laisserai plus.''

''Promis ?''

Je demande d'une toute petite voix nouée par les sanglots.

''Promis.''

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charly reprend la parole.

''Tu vas venir dormir chez moi, j'ai un appartement en ville, c'est l'école qui le paye.''

''Mais, et les deux gorilles ? ''

''Tu te souviens comment transplaner ?''

J'acquiesce. J'avais appris à transplaner en même temps que Charly. Je mettais glisser parmi les 6ème année, après tout un élève mineur qui transplane en plus ou en moins, quelle différence. Le ministère n'y a vu que du feu. En plus, j'étais douée. Je m'étais moquée un peu de Charly quand il avait raté son premier examen : il avait atterri sur la tête d'une femme à 8 kilomètres de l'endroit prévu.

''Mais je n'ai que quinze ans, je ne suis pas majeure, le ministère va le voir !''

''Tu oublies que je prévoie toujours tout. Tiens ( il me tend un papier ) le premier c'est un sortilège de camouflage, tu pourras transplaner sans que le ministère ne le remarque. Le deuxième c'est un sortilège à poser sur ta porte d'entrée, si quelqu'un frappe, tu le sauras.''

''T'as vraiment tout prévu.''

Je lui souris, il n'a pas changé.

''Il faut qu'on y aille, tes deux gardes du corps vont se douter de quelque chose. Voilà mon adresse, jette les sorts et transplane chez moi.''

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et transplane. Je caresse l'endroit où il a déposé son baiser. Je me tape sur la main, non mais vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me retrouve dans mon petit appartement. ''Home sweet home'' n'est pas l'expression que j'utiliserais pour le décrire. Il est situé au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble miteux, mon père n'aurait quand même pas offert un bel appartement à sa chère fille. Il est minuscule : un tout petit salon, une chambre, une salle de bains et une cuisine qui tient dans le salon. Rien ne me ressemble ici, tout me ramène à lui et à ma solitude, le mobilier, l'ambiance. Je regarde à travers mes rideaux qui sont toujours tirés, les deux gorilles sont bien en bas entrain d'attendre. Ils se relaient toute la nuit, autant dire que je suis gardée comme un haut criminel. Je regarde une dernière fois mon appartement, je jette les deux sorts et transplane.

Je me retrouve en quelques secondes dans un salon, beaucoup plus accueillant que le mien. J'entends du bruit dans une autre salle de l'appartement, je serre ma baguette dans ma main, après tout je ne sais toujours pas si je suis bien chez Charly. Le bruit provient de la cuisine, je m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte et je relâche la pression sur ma baguette, je suis bien chez Charly. Il s'affaire aux fourneaux, je l'observe un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

''Combien de temps tu comptes rester à m'observer ?''

Il me dit ça en se retournant. J'approche et je me penche au dessus des casseroles.

''Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner !''

''C'est ma mère qui m'a appris, j'ai eu le droit à des cours intensifs quand elle a su que j'allais vivre ici seul. C'était pas trop dur vu le temps que j'ai passé au Terrier à la regarder faire.''

Il se retourne et j'en profite pour plonger mon doigt dans la sauce qui se trouve devant moi. J'ai encore le doigt dans la bouche quand il se retourne vers moi.

''Hey ! Tu crois peut-être que je t'ai pas vu ?''

Je souris devant son air outré.

'' Moi ? J'ai rien fait du tout, je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !''

Je serais plus convaincante si je n'avais pas encore mon doigt dans la bouche. Mais il capitule devant mon air de petite fille innocente, j'ai appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne résiste pas à cet air là.

''Dis moi au moins si c'est bon ou s'il faut que je recommence tout !''

''C'est délicieux Charly !''

''Alors tant mieux ! Mais avant de manger, je voulais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire !'' Il m'entraîne hors de la cuisine.

''Bon, t'as déjà vu le salon et la cuisine, là c'est la salle de bain, là c'est ma chambre et là … c'est TA chambre !''

Il me montre la porte à côté de sa chambre.

''Ma… chambre ?''

Il me sourit.

''Bah oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dans le taudis qui te sert d'appartement !''

Ma chambre, il a pensé à me donner une chambre, il est adorable. Je souris devant le petit panneau de bois cloué sur la porte où est inscrit mon nom. Il pousse la porte et nous entrons. C'est …. tout ce que j'aime. Il s'en est souvenu ! Je lui avais dit une fois que je détestais ma chambre au manoir et il m'avait demandé de lui décrire ma chambre idéale. Et la voilà, ma chambre idéale. Je m'approche doucement pour caresser du bout des doigts les meubles en bois massif. Je me retourne et je souris à Charly qui se tient appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

''Elle te plaît ?''

Il a posé la question avec un grand sourire, il connaît déjà la réponse. Pour lui répondre, je me jette dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureuse. Je murmure un faible merci contre son torse avant de sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

''Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, elle ne te plaît pas ?''

''Bien sur qu'elle me plaît, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ça soit vrai.''

''Pourtant je te jure que je suis bien là. Aller arrête de pleurer et viens goûter à mon festin.''

Charly me sert une assiette plus que copieuse de spaghettis bolognaise en éludant mes protestations d'un geste de la main. Il dépose l'assiette devant moi.

''Je veux que tu manges tout, tu as beaucoup trop maigri, à croire qu'ils ne te nourrissent pas… Et puis, je veux retrouver tes bonnes joues.''

Son ton est sérieux et n'attend aucune réplique. Il a raison, j'ai considérablement maigri depuis que je suis ici, pas qu'ils ne me nourrissent pas mais les rations sont faibles et pour la plupart à peine mangeables. Mes joues pleines se sont creusées faisant ressortir encore plus mes cernes.

Nous mangeons en parlant de tout et de rien. Je finis mon assiette devant un Charly qui affiche un sourire victorieux. Il m'a même préparé mon dessert préféré : une tarte aux fraises. C'est un ange ce rouquin.

Après le repas, on s'installe dans le salon et il ne faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que mes yeux se ferment contre ma volonté.

''Ma puce, tu devrais aller te coucher, t'as l'air épuisée.''

J'acquiesce en me levant et je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai pas pris d'affaires pour la nuit. L'ennui, c'est que je suis trop fatiguée pour transplaner jusqu'à mon appartement.

''Charly, j'ai oublié de prendre des affaires, t'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ?''

''T'inquiète.''

Il se lève et disparaît dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes. Il réapparaît en me tendant un de ses tee shirt ou plutôt son tee shirt préféré, celui de l'équipe d'Angleterre, rouge vif. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça représente quelque chose à mes yeux qu'il ait choisi celui la.

''Ca me fait penser que demain je transplanerai chez toi pour prendre tes affaires et le soir tu pourras t'installer.''

''Merci pour tout Charly.''

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds (pourquoi faut il que les garçons soient si grands !) et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

''Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma princesse ? Bonne nuit ma puce.''

''Bonne nuit.''

Je rentre dans ma nouvelle chambre et m'endors très vite.

Pendant la nuit, je suis réveillée par un bruit étrange, sûrement Charly qui a fait tomber quelque chose. Je me lève encore endormie pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Je vois de la lumière émanée du salon. Je m'approche et je me fige devant la situation qui se tient devant moi. Charly est à terre, stupéfixé, et mon père se tient devant moi avec ses deux gorilles. Je n'ai même pas ma baguette. Je suis comme paralysée et je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ceux de Charly.

''Ma fille, tu te joins enfin à nous.''

''Père, laissez le, s'il vous plaît !''

Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal par ma faute. Mon père fait un signe de tête dans ma direction et ses deux gorilles m'attrapent. J'ai beau me débattre mais c'est peine perdue.

''Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas le savoir ? Tu es bien plus stupide que je ne l'aurais cru !''

Il me hurle dessus et je suis terrifiée, je sais déjà qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à un petit discours.

''Et avec un Weasley en plus, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir pour me porter affront. Mais je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte, ma petite fille, de me tenir tête !''

J'hurle alors qu'il s'approche de Charly et qu'il pointe sa baguette sous sa gorge.

''Dis lui adieu… Avada Kedavra !''

''NON !''

L'éclair vert frappe Charly de plein fouet. Je m'effondre sur le sol alors que la vie quitte ses beaux yeux bleus. Je rampe jusqu'à son corps et je le prends dans mes bras.

''Répugnant … relève toi ! ''

Mais je reste accrochée au corps froid de Charly.

''Je t'ai dit de te relever !''

Mon père m'empoigne et essaie de me faire lâcher prise.

''Relève toi !''

''Relève toi !''

''Réveille toi ! ''

''Relève toi !''

''Emily, réveille toi !''

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Charly assis sur mon lit, ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me serre contre lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est vivant…. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar comme toutes les nuits.

''Shhhhhh, là, c'est fini, tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien, personne ne te fera du mal ici.''

Sa voix, sa chaleur, son odeur, tout en lui m'apaise. Je me calme en me calant sur sa respiration lente et régulière. Une fois que je suis apaisée, il desserre son étreinte et me borde. Il m'embrasse sur le front et se lève avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

''Charly ?''

J'ai encore peur, le souvenir du cauchemar est encore encré dans mon esprit. Il se retourne.

''Reste.''

Je souffle quand il s'avance vers mon lit.

''Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.''

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me prend la main, mes yeux se ferment déjà.

J'ai commencé à revivre, à rire et à sourire. La vie avec Charly me rappelait Poudlard. J'ai bientôt eu meilleure mine, grâce aux petits plats de Charly et au sommeil. Les cauchemars quotidiens ont commencé à s'espacer et ont fini par disparaître. J'avais commencé une nouvelle vie dans un nouvel appartement et je me sentais chez moi. Je me sentais en sûreté. C'était la deuxième fois que Charly Weasley me ramenait à la vie.


	9. déclaration

**DECLARATION**

Voilà maintenant six mois que je vis en colocation avec Charly et c'est le rêve. On n'a jamais été aussi proches que depuis qu'on habite ensemble. Mais, je suis un peu perdue : est-ce que c'est normal d'observer Charly quand lui ne me voit pas ? Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je frissonne dès qu'il m'embrasse sur la joue ou qu'une de ses mains se pose sur moi. Je rougis dès qu'il m'adresse son sourire charmeur. Je ne comprends plus, ça n'était pas comme ça avant.

Et puis, un jour où Charly est rentré plus tard que d'habitude et je me suis mise en colère. J'étais vexée de penser qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et là, j'ai compris : j'étais jalouse. Mais jalouse de quoi et pourquoi jalouse ? Il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : j'étais amoureuse de Charly Weasley, folle amoureuse de ce grand rouquin, de ses yeux azurs qui savent être taquins, de ses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnent l'impression d'être bronzé, de ses bras puissants, de son torse (et quel torse !), de sa gentillesse, de sa tendresse, de tout. Depuis quand, je ne sais pas, depuis mon départ sûrement et il m'a fallu plus de 6 mois pour m'en apercevoir.

Et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai conclu un pacte avec moi même : il ne devra jamais savoir. Son amitié est ce que j'ai de plus important au monde et je ne prendrai jamais le risque de la détruire. Alors non, je ne lui dirai pas.

Mais être amoureuse de son colocataire peut s'avérer problématique. Comme par exemple au moment où Charly prend sa douche et ressort simplement vêtu d'une serviette sur les hanches, je dois alors me faire violence pour ne pas rougir et ne pas le détailler de la tête au pied. Combien de fois j'ai imaginé faire glisser cette serviette pour voir jusqu'où descend cette petite traînée de poils roux. Oh non, ça recommence ! Il faut que je me calme, ça passera avec le temps. Après tout je n'ai que 16 ans, c'est juste un amour d'adolescent, ça passera. Ca passera.

Une exclamation du grand rouquin me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il est à croquer. NON pas de ça. Voilà, il se plaint que je ne l'écoute pas. Je souris devant son air boudeur et il reprend son récit. Il me raconte comment il a maîtrisé un bout de feu chinois et il mime tour à tour son rôle et le dragon. Il se tient devant moi, accroupi sur la table du salon en train d'imiter le dragon. C'est trop pour moi et je pars dans un fou rire. Charly se redresse et se place devant moi, me dominant de toute sa stature.

''Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?''

''Non …. je … te …jure …que …non !''

J'arrive à peine à parler tellement je ris.

''Tu vas voir...''

Je me relève pour lui échapper et je place le canapé entre nous deux.

''Charly, je te jure que je ne me moquais pas de toi !''

Il enjambe le canapé. S'en suit une course poursuite dans le salon mais il finit toujours par m'attraper. Il me soulève et me bloque sur le canapé. Il se met à me chatouiller, j'essaie de me libérer mais il se met à califourchon sur moi et attrape mes poignets d'une seule main.

Nous arrêtons de rire, il me fixe d'un regard que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Nos visages sont proches, trop proches. Embrasse-moi Charly. Il se rapproche. Embrasse-moi.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, elles sont douces et chaudes. Pendant quelques secondes je reste passive, je n'en reviens pas : Charly est entrain de m'embrasser. Il libère mes mains et je les remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. Notre premier baiser doux et passionné. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

Mais Charly se recule déjà et je grogne de mécontentement. Il ne sourit pas, il a l'air … triste. Oh mon dieu, est-ce que j'embrasse si mal que ça !

''Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je sais que tu me considère comme ton grand frère et j'aurais pas dû. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ça. J'aurais pas dû.''

Est ce qu'il le fait exprès ? Il n'a pas remarqué que j'avais pris part au baiser ou quoi ! Il ne me laisse pas en placer une. Je l'empêche de se relever en maintenant la pression derrière sa nuque. Il me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'interrogation.

''Ca fait longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme un grand frère Charly.''

A ces mots, je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse.

''Je t'aime ma puce.''

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

''Je t'aime mon ange.''

''Mon ange ?''

''Ca ne te plait pas ?''

Il acquiesce avant de m'embrasser encore et encore. Il quémande l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accorde sans délai. Et tout ce que j'ai pu vivre n'est qu'une farce face aux sensations qui déferlent en moi. C'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur, comment est-ce qu'il arrive à faire ça ?

Je me cambre sous lui lorsqu'il s'attaque à mon cou. Ma respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il trouve le lobe de mon oreille. Je sens sa main remonter le long de ma cuisse et je me raidis, simple mouvement instinctif, je n'ai pas abandonné tous mes anciens réflexes. Charly enlève sa main et se recule. Moi, je n'ose même pas le regarder, je me maudis intérieurement. Il doit être déçu.

''Pardon.''

Il relève mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder et je ne vois pas de la déception ou de la colère, juste un sourire bienveillant.

''Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Je préfère que tu me dises que tu n'es pas prête plutôt que tu fasses des choses que tu vas regretter. ''

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et m'aide à me relever.

'' Il est tard, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher.''

Comme un parfait gentleman, il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et me souhaite la bonne nuit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. J'entre dans ma chambre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Charly Weasley m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

Je me couche mais une fois dans mon lit, je me sens seule. Quelle idiote je fais, l'homme que j'aime est juste à côté et moi je reste dans ma chambre. Je me relève et je me dirige vers la sienne. Je frappe trois petits coups. Pas de réponse, il doit déjà être entrain de dormir. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Charly est allongé dans son lit, prêt à s'endormir.

''Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va ?''

''Oui, je voulais juste… dormir avec toi.''

Je rougis et je triture mes mains. Il me fait signe d'approcher et ouvre les couvertures.

''J'ai vraiment bien fait de te prêter mon tee shirt, tu es à croquer dedans.''

Je sens mes joues commencer à chauffer. Je me glisse dans les couvertures et je me blottis contre son torse alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens tellement bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Je relève la tête et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'endormir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui, de ses bras, de ses lèvres, jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

**COMMENT UN ROUX SAIT SE FAIRE PARDONNER**

Le temps a passé et j'ai découvert l'amour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que Charly s'est déclaré. Je me sens complète, accomplie, tellement apaisée. Il m'a fait découvrir des parts de moi même que je ne connaissais pas et des sensations qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'à lors. Je suis devenue femme dans ses bras, il a su se montrer tellement tendre et attentionné avec moi.

La vie en couple est un vrai plaisir avec lui sauf quand il décide de faire ressurgir son plus gros défaut. Et c'est exactement ce que je peux admirer dans notre chambre. C'est devenu un véritable chantier : le lit est défait, tous les vêtements sont éparpillés partout ! Et dire que je l'avais rangée ce matin ! La première fois que j'ai découvert cette face de mon amour de petit copain, il m'a expliqué que c'était dans les gènes, que c'était un trait de caractère de tous les Weasley, autant présent que leur chevelure rousse. Mais là, je fulmine, je l'avais rangée !

''CHARLES WEASLEY ! ''

Pas de réponse, je suis sure qu'il a entendu mais si je l'appelle Charles, il sait que ça va barder.

''Charles, viens ici tout de suite !''

Toujours rien.

''Charly ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !''

Ca y est, je l'entends se lever. Il apparaît dans la chambre, la tête baissée comme un petit enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui va se faire gronder par sa maman.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?''

''Ahh pas de ma puce ! Nan mais tu as vu la chambre ! Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici !''

''Je cherchais quelque chose.''

''Et je peux savoir quoi ?''

''Ma chemise blanche.''

''QUOI ! Tu as foutu tout ce bordel pour une chemise ! J'avais rangé ce matin Charly !''

''Je sais. Je vais ranger.''

Il agite sa baquette et tout retrouve se place.

''Aller ma puce, soit pas fâchée !''

Je lui tourne le dos, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister longtemps à son ton implorant. Il se colle à moi et passe ses grands bras autour de ma taille.

''Pardon.''

''C'est trop facile Weasley.''

Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou et je me sens fondre.

''C'est de la triche.''

''J'utilise les armes que la nature m'a donné.''

Je rigole doucement, il n'a vraiment peur de rien.

''Et puis pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène dehors ce soir.''

''Charly tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas.''

Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, on n'a jamais pu sortir tous les deux. Ma chevelure est trop reconnaissable et il y a trop de possibilités de rencontrer les deux gorilles.

''Tu vas vraiment m'adorer.''

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, il arbore un sourire fier.

''J'ai trouvé la solution.''

J'écarquille les yeux, j'ai eu beau consulter tous les livres que je connais, je n'en ai jamais trouvé.

''Bill a un copain auror et il lui a donné la formule d'un sort de camouflage.''

''Camouflage ?''

''Oui, en mission, ça arrive qu'il change d'apparence, comme la couleur des cheveux par exemple….. Alors Mademoiselle, de quelle couleur tu veux que tes cheveux soient ce soir ?''

''Tu es sur de savoir faire ça ?''

''Bien sur ! alors la couleur ?''

''Hmmmm, roux !''

Je ris devant son air ahuri.

''Roux ?''

''Oui, j'adore le roux.''

J'ai murmuré ces mots à son oreille et j'adore le sentir frissonner.

''D'accord, attends.''

Il pointe sa baguette sur ma tête et murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas.

''Voilà !''

Il a l'air fier de son œuvre. Je m'approche du miroir pour voir le résultat. J'ai le souffle coupé, je suis rousse et mes cheveux sont bouclés et s'arrêtent aux épaules. En temps normal , ils m'arrivent au creux des reins.

''Ca te plaît ?''

''Oui !''

Je l'embrasse en me serrant contre lui. Il approfondit très vite le baiser et me plaque contre le mur. J'adore quand il est comme ça, quand il prend le contrôle. Je sens ses mains s'insinuer sous mon tee shirt.

''Mon ange, si tu continues comme ça, on ne sortira jamais de cette chambre.''

Je souris alors qu'il grogne, mon Charly déteste être interrompu. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

''En blonde ou en rousse, tu es toujours aussi belle, c'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à te résister.''

''Tu es un adorable petit garnement mon ange, mais maintenant laisse moi me changer.''

Il s'exécute et referme la porte derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvre sur une tête rousse.

''T'es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?''

''Monsieur, voulez vous sortir de cette chambre s'il vous plait !''

Je souris alors qu'il ressort de la chambre, il est incorrigible.

Je mets une robe noire toute simple mais que je n'ai pas encore montré à Charly. Lorsque je ressors de la chambre, je découvre un Charly en costume noir. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça et ça lui va à merveille. La veste met en valeur sa carrure impressionnante qu'il a gagné grâce au quidditch et aux dragons.

''Tu es magnifique ma puce.''

Il m'embrasse sur le front en me passant mon manteau.

''Tu n'es pas mal non plus.''

Charly m'emmène dans un petit restaurant roumain. Il parle avec le serveur dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Nous nous installons à une table et commençons à manger calmement.

''Tu n'as pas oublié que mes parents viennent nous voir la semaine prochaine ?''

''Non.''

Nous avons décidé de tout dire aux parents de Charly au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Et puis il a confiance en eux et il souffre de ne pouvoir rien leur dire.

''Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.''

''Si, je suis contente de les rencontrer, c'est juste que je suis un peu anxieuse.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Ils sont adorables tu sais.''

''Je sais, connaissant leur fils je n'en doute pas. Mais tu n'as pas peur de leur réaction quand ils sauront … tu sais… qui je suis ?''

''Je connais bien mes parents, ils comprendront.''

Je suis rassurée par ses paroles et son sourire confiant. Je m'inquiète de cette rencontre, je suis heureuse de me rapprocher de sa famille et de son histoire, mais j'appréhende leur réaction, il est de notoriété publique que les Weasley et les Malefoy ne s'aiment pas. Enfin sauf Charly et moi.

Il se lève et me tend la main, je le regarde surprise, on ne va pas partir alors qu'on n'a pas fini le repas.

''M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?''

''Avec grand plaisir.''

Je me lève et nous nous mettons au centre de la piste. Un slow se fait entendre. Je me blottis contre lui et il entoure ses bras autour de ma taille. Je soupire d'aise, j'adore juste le fait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Nous dansons lentement au rythme de la musique. Je relève la tête pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux azurs, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me recule avant qu'il ait le temps d'approfondir le baiser, je suis d'humeur taquine ce soir. Je retrace la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

''Je t'aime Charly Weasley.''

''Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.''

Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde, me montrant tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi. Il descend un peu plus ses mains vers le bas de mon dos provoquant de merveilleux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

''Que dirais tu de prendre le dessert à la maison ?''

''A quel genre de dessert tu penses ? ''

''Le genre que tu adores mon ange.''

''Tu es une vraie chipie ! ''

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer : '' Peut-être, mais tu adores ça.''

En quelques secondes, on se retrouve dans la chambre de l'appartement.

''Charly, tu as transplané !''

''Je suis très gourmand ma puce !''

A ces mots, il fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe qui tombe au sol dans un froissement de tissu. J'aime le regard qu'il porte sur moi dans ce genre de situation. Je me colle à lui.

''Très belle vue d'ici aussi.''

''Hheeyy, c'est pas juste. T'es beaucoup trop habillé.''

''Je vais remédier à ça.''

Il me prend la main et m'amène jusqu'au lit où il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Il lève sa baguette et j'entends le slow sur lequel nous avons dansé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se place devant le lit et commence à onduler du bassin. Mon dieu que cet homme est sexy, il est torride et c'est le mien. Il déboutonne sa chemise lentement, trop lentement, ça en devient presque une torture. Il s'attaque ensuite à son pantalon tout en ondulant toujours du bassin. Une fois en boxer, il arrête de danser et me regarde d'un regard brûlant.

''Satisfaite ?''

''Plus que ça.''

Il avance vers le lit et y grimpe tel un prédateur. Cette nuit là, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.


	11. Chapter 11

ET UN ET DEUX ET TROIS WEASLEY…

Je m'étire et j'ouvre doucement les yeux avant de me blottir encore plus contre mon rouquin préféré.

''Bonjour toi.''

''Coucou.''

Il se penche pour m'embrasser.

''Tu te souviens que c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ?''

''Quel grand jour ?''

Là tout de suite, au réveil, je ne vois pas de quoi il me parle.

''Mes parents ma puce, ils viennent aujourd'hui.''

''QUOI ?''

Je me redresse vivement et attrape le réveil.

''Ils arrivent dans trois heures ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?''

Je suis déjà debout, prête à aller me préparer. Je commence déjà à m'affairer dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de Charly.

''Du calme. Respire.''

''Mais arrête de sourire et lève toi ! Il faut… il faut ranger tout l'appart', se préparer, faire le repas ! Oh mon dieu, ça ne sera jamais prêt !''

J'avoue, je panique un petit peu, mais je veux tellement que tout soit parfait pour les parents de Charly. Et lui qui ne se lève toujours pas en préférant me regarder paniquer. Ca m'énerve encore plus.

''Charly ! Lève-toi ! ''

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Bien décidée à le faire sortir de ce lit, je commence à le tirer par le poignet. Autant dire que la scène est assez comique, Charly pèse 30 kilos de plus que moi et donc il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve sur Charly emprisonnée dans ses bras puissants. J'essaie de me relever mais rien à faire.

''Charly, lâche moi, on n'a pas le temps de jouer.''

''Je te lâcherai quand tu seras un peu plus calme.''

Je ne me débats plus, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien. Je pose la tête sur son torse en essayant de me calmer.

''Ma puce, ce ne sont que mes parents. Ils vont t'adorer j'en suis sur. Alors arrête de stresser, d'accord ?''

''Je veux tellement que tout soit parfait…j'ai tellement peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas…et s'ils n'acceptaient pas… et si je ne leur plaisais pas ''

Et voilà, je panique encore. Cette fois les larmes sont de la partie. Charly relève mon menton et essuie les larmes avec ses pouces.

''Sshhhhhh. Tout se passera bien. Ils vont t'aimer. Moi, je t'aime et ça leur suffira pour accepter la situation.''

J'acquiesce doucement. Il n'y a que lui qui sache me calmer.

''Et l'appart' est parfaitement rangé vu que ça fait une semaine que tu n'arrêtes pas de le nettoyer et de remettre en place tout ce qui a pu être déplacé. En ce qui concerne le repas, ma mère l'apporte, et crois moi on aura de quoi manger pendant deux semaines. Alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à te préparer toi et tu as trois heures pour ça. Alors on se détend, d'accord ?''

''D'accord…t'as raison.''

Il me fait rouler sous lui m'emprisonnant toujours dans ses bras et par le poids de son corps.

''Et puis si on a trois heures devant nous, je pensais qu'on avait bien le temps de jouer un peu nan ?''

Il ponctue sa phrase de petits baisers le long de mon cou.

''Je vais être difficile à convaincre monsieur Weasley.''

''Je relève le défi.''

Et il a merveilleusement bien réussi son défi…

Deux heures et demie plus tard, je suis toujours dans la chambre entrain d'essayer toute mon armoire. Ca doit être la vingtième tenue que j'essaie et rien à faire, ça ne va pas. Je l'enlève rageusement. Je soupire, découragée, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit.

''Tu comptes accueillir mes parents en petite tenue ?''

Le ton de Charly est taquin, mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

''Je trouve rien à me mettre !''

''Est ce que je peux choisir ?''

''Au point où j'en suis…''

''Tiens, ça sera parfait.''

Il me tend une chemise rose pale et un simple jean.

''T'es sur ?''

''Mes parents aiment la simplicité alors ça leur plaira.''

Je finis de m'habiller avant de ranger la chambre.

Les parents de Charly doivent arriver d'un moment à l'autre et je n'arrête pas de me triturer les mains. On frappe à la porte, Charly m'embrasse et murmure un ''ça va aller '' avant d'aller ouvrir.

''Mon bébé ! Comment vas tu ? Tu es bien trop maigre, tu ne manges pas assez ! ''

Je le regarde se faire étreindre par sa mère, une petite femme rousse, et je souris. J'aurais tellement aimé connaître ce genre d'étreinte maternelle. Je suis émue devant cette image, cette femme aime ses enfants, ça se voit.

''Maman, je vais étouffer tu sais !''

Sa mère se recule et laisse place à son mari. Il étreint brièvement son fils. Charly fait entrer ses parents dans le salon où je suis restée. A ma vue, Mme Weasley me regarde suspicieusement. Je ne m'en offusque pas, cette femme est une louve qui protège ses petits. Charly se place à côté de moi et me prend la main.

''Maman, papa, je vous présente Emily.''

Mme Weasley me fait la bise mais me regarde toujours froidement. Le père de Charly au contraire me fait un grand sourire.

''Ravi de vous rencontrer Emily.''

''Ravie aussi Monsieur.''

Le repas s'est bien passé même si la mère de Charly n'a toujours pas baissé sa garde. Nous prenons place dans le salon pour prendre le thé. C'est le moment, celui de leur avouer tout. Je commence à triturer le bas de ma chemise, Charly s'en aperçoit et pose une main apaisante sur les miennes.

''Si on vous a fait venir, c'est aussi pour vous dire quelque chose d'important.''

A ces mots, sa mère se lève, elle a l'air furieuse.

''TU l'as mise enceinte ! Oh mon dieu ! Je te croyais responsable Charly ! Parents à votre âge, quelle idée !''

''Maman arrête ! personne n'est enceinte ici. Enfin, je crois ….vous n'avez pas encore prévu d'agrandir la famille ?''

Son père sourit à sa remarque et sa mère semble se détendre un peu.

''En fait, nous ne vous avons pas tout dit. Le père d'Emily ne sait rien de notre relation, c'est un homme malfaisant et s'il venait à l'apprendre …. Enfin, il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne. Nous avons décidé de vous mettre au courant pour que vous puissiez intervenir si ça arrive.''

Les Weasley ont l'air assez étonné. C'est son père qui brise le silence en premier.

''Et qui est votre père ?''

Je regarde Charly, inquiète, il me sourit pour m'inciter à répondre.

''Lucius Malefoy, Monsieur.''

Je l'ai dit la tête baissée, honteuse.

''Une Malefoy ! Charly est-ce que tu es fou ? Son père est un mangemort, il a peut-être tout organisé.''

Je subis s'en broncher le courroux de cette mère de famille. Charly se lève et fait face à sa mère, ils sont aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Son père ne dit rien, il se contente de m'observer.

''Maman, je t'interdis de dire de telles choses ! J'aime Emily et ça devrait te suffire ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui a fait subir, tu ne connais pas son histoire alors ne l'insulte pas en prétendant qu'elle est de mèche avec cet homme !''

Sa mère s'apprête à protester mais son mari la coupe dans son élan.

''Molly, assieds toi et écoutons ces enfants.''

''Mais Arthur, une Malefoy…''

''Molly.''

Le ton est ferme et n'attend pas de réplique. Charly et moi racontons mon histoire et ça me coûte de devoir le faire. Je ne l'ai racontée qu'à Charly.

''Ca ne prouve rien ! Lucius Malefoy est assez vil pour avoir tout prévu de longue date !''

''Maman, une enfant de onze ans ne joue pas la comédie !''

''C'est une Malefoy, tout est possible avec ces gens là !''

S'en est trop pour moi, je me lève et cours vers la chambre. J'entends Charly lâcher un juron sonore. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, en pleurs. Il entre et s'agenouille devant moi.

''Ma puce, je suis tellement désolé.''

''Ta mère croit que je suis comme lui, comme eux.''

''Elle comprendra, elle a juste peur.''

''Peur de moi ?''

''Un peu je crois…ma mère a toujours été méfiante envers les gens qui approchent ses enfants… Je suis désolé.''

''C'est une vraie mère au moins, elle veut vous protéger.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me protège de toi.''

''Il faut lui montrer.''

''Non.''

''Mon ange, il le faut, en tant que mère, c'est la seule chose qui la fera réagir.''

''Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.''

''Ca ira.''

Je me lève, décidée, et sors de la chambre, Charly sur mes talons. Je me poste devant sa mère, ses yeux envoient des éclairs. Sans un mot, je me retourne et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Charly m'attrape le poignet.

''Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.''

''Je sais.''

Il lâche mon poignet devant ma détermination. Je continue mon œuvre avant de faire glisser le tissu le long de mon dos. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues, souvenir d'une triste époque. Je les entends retenir leur souffle et je vois la mâchoire de Charly se crisper. Il a l'habitude de voir les marques que je porte, elles ne partiront peut être jamais, mais je sais qu'à ce moment précis, la haine envers mon père l'envahit tout entier.

''Par Merlin !''

Je remonte la chemise, ils ont compris. Je me retourne et j'ai du mal à affronter leurs visages.

''Ma petite…''

Sa mère s'avance vers moi, les larmes aux yeux et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte maternelle. Je n'en ai jamais connu et je dois avouer que ça fait un bien fou.

''Je suis désolée, j'ai été stupide. Je te demande pardon.''

''Vous êtes pardonnée Madame.''

''Appelle moi Molly.''

''Je savais Lucius Malefoy malfaisant mais là, je n'en reviens pas. ''

''Et ta mère, elle n'a jamais essayé de l'arrêter ?''

''Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie mère, comme vous. Elle s'est toujours rangée de son côté, elle pense comme lui.''

Elle semble touchée par ce que je viens de dire. Je vois ce qu'est une vraie maman, une mère aimante. Moi, je n'ai jamais gardé de ma mère que cette phrase assassine : '' J'aurais préféré que tu meures dans mon ventre, j'ai accouché d'un monstre.''

Mais je sais que je suis acceptée par cette famille, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle mère.

''Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.''


	12. Première demande

**PREMIERE DEMANDE**

Je suis dans la librairie de Tom entrain de feuilleter un livre sur l'histoire des mages les plus puissants à travers les âges. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur ce nom : Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a terrassé le mage noir. Ca me fait repenser à la lettre de Molly que j'ai reçue ce matin dans laquelle elle me raconte que Ron est rentré de sa première année à Poudlard et qu 'il n'arrête pas de parler de ses deux meilleurs amis : Harry et une certaine Hermione. Elle m'explique aussi que Ginny nourrit toujours un sérieux béguin pour le petit survivant. Et oui, Molly et moi sommes devenues assez proches les mois passant. Ca fait du bien de parler avec une femme et puis ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'appartenir à une famille, une vraie famille. Je repose le livre, pas vraiment envie de tout savoir sur la vie de cette pourriture.

''Tom, vous avez reçu l'ouvrage sur les métamorphoses avancées ?''

''Non, désolé, demain peut être.''

''Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais rentrer, Charly m'attend.''

''Passe lui mon bonjour.''

''Ca sera fait Tom.''

Comme d'habitude, Tom est très aimable, il est vraiment gentil. Je sors dans la rue et je savoure le fait de pouvoir marcher librement. Grâce au sort de camouflage que Charly a trouvé, je peux me balader tranquillement seule ou avec lui, sans avoir à supporter les deux gorilles.

Une fois devant la porte, je l'ouvre et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Des bougies, des centaines de bougies, Charly sait que j'adore ça, et un chemin de pétales de roses…. Magnifique.

C'est surement pour profiter de nos dernières soirées ensemble, dans deux mois je pars pour Poudlard. Je voulais vraiment faire ma septième année là bas, boucler la boucle en quelque sorte. Mon père a accepté, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai trouvé ça assez suspect mais Charly m'a dit de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Lui, il m'a comprise, c'est un ange. Je sais déjà que ça va être difficile d'être loin de lui, de ne plus le voir tous les jours, de ne plus me réveiller dans ses bras, mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir ma scolarité là bas. Et puis, je pourrais voir les frères et sœur de Charly, je n'ai rencontré que Bill et Percy jusqu'à maintenant.

Je suis le chemin tracé au sol, je marche pieds nus, savourant la douceur des pétales sous mes pieds. J'attends de voir la suite. Dans le salon, une table est dressée, des chandelles, deux assiettes. Un dîner aux chandelles…je vais être gâtée ce soir.

''Ca te plait ?''

Je me retourne pour faire face à Charly, merveilleusement beau dans un costume noir contrastant avec ses cheveux flamboyants.

''Assez oui, mais ça me plairait encore plus si tu me prenais dans tes bras.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me blottis contre lui posant la tête contre son torse alors qu'il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou.

''Je t'aime.''

Toujours les mêmes frissons qui parcourent mon corps, c'est trois petits mots ont un effet incroyable sur moi.

''Je t'aime mon ange. Alors en quel honneur ai-je droit à ce dîner ?''

''C'est juste pour toi princesse.''

Charly a été adorable durant tout le repas mais je remarque qu'il est un peu nerveux, ce qui est assez étrange venant de lui. Au moment du dessert, il se lève et va dans la cuisine. Quand il en revient, il ne porte pas un gâteau mais un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, tellement énorme que j'ai du mal à distinguer Charly derrière. Il le pose devant moi alors que je lui saute au cou, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ce sont ces attentions que j'adore chez lui.

''Regarde le bouquet ma puce.''

''Il est magnifique. Il y en a combien ?''

''A peu près quatre vingt, c'est le nombre d'années que j'espère passer avec toi.''

''Oh Charly.''

Et me revoilà pendue à son cou, littéralement pendue à son cou, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol quand ses grands bras entourent ma taille pour me soutenir.

''Regarde-le de plus près.''

Je fronce les sourcils et desserre mon étreinte. Je me rapproche du bouquet et l'étudie sous tous les angles. Et je le vois, un petit écrin rouge. Je le prends d'une main tremblante, je sens Charly derrière moi. Je l'ouvre et je la vois : une bague, une magnifique bague. Je sens déjà les larmes monter, des larmes de joie, la première fois.

''Charly ?''

Il se met à genoux devant moi et je retiens ma respiration.

''Emily, tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimée et tu seras la seule. Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi, sans me réveiller tous les matins avec toi dans mes bras. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Je t'aime… Veux tu devenir ma femme ?''

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et j'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il me passe la bague au doigt et je lui saute dessus. Je murmure des milliers de oui alors qu'il me fait tourner dans les airs. Il me repose et nous restons quelques instants à nous regarder en silence.

''Je voulais le faire avant que tu partes. Je pensais que ça serait bien de se marier après ta dernière année…enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi.''

''Je ne veux que toi…pour toujours.''

Je scelle mes paroles par un baiser qui devient très vite bien plus qu'un simple baiser.

Une heure plus tard, je suis blottie contre Charly, la tête reposant sur son torse puissant. Je regarde la bague et je soupire.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Je ne vais pas pouvoir la porter.''

''Je sais.''

Il se relève et ouvre la commode. Il en ressort un écrin plus long que le premier. Il me le tend. Il y a une magnifique chaîne à l'intérieur. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, me caressant les cheveux.

''C'est trop risqué, ils risquent de la voir quand même.''

Charly pousse un soupire et il me vient soudain une idée.

''Attends.''

Je me rapproche de lui, enlève ma bague pour l'enfiler sur la chaîne. Je me penche vers Charly et lui accroche autour du cou.

''Comme ça, elle sera toujours avec nous.''

Il fait rouler la bague entre ses doigts avec un sourire.

''D'habitude, c'est moi qui pense à tout.''

''A croire que tu déteints sur moi, et ça risque d'empirer vu le temps qu'on va passer ensemble.''

Je l'attire vers moi en tirant sur la fine chaîne, le positionnant au dessus de moi. J'adore qu'il soit si imposant au dessus de moi.

'' Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime ma puce.''

Je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. Je me demande ce que ça me fera de m'appeler Emily Weasley, enfin je serais fière de mon nom. Mme Weasley, oui, ça me plaît.


	13. deuxième demande

Voilà deux semaines que j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. Je vais devenir Mme Weasley, enfin pas tout de suite mais j'ai tellement hâte. Je n'écoute pas vraiment mon professeur, j'essaie d'imaginer la robe idéale. Charly l'a annoncé à ses parents et ils sont ravis, je suis vraiment contente qu'ils acceptent.

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite la porte de la classe qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer mon père…mon père ! J'ouvre des yeux écarquillés mais je reprends vite contenance, après tout il me rend visite deux fois par an, ça doit tomber aujourd'hui. Je regarde mon professeur s'incliner bien bas devant mon père, affligeant.

''Bonjour Emily.''

''Bonjour Père.''

''Comme tu le sais, tu vas retourner à Poudlard pour ta septième année, je t'ai accordé cette faveur. Au mois de juin, quand tu auras obtenu tes aspics, tu seras mariée.''

Quoi ? Il est bien trop calme pour parler de Charly. Ca signifie qu'il veut me marier, de force, encore une abomination qui lui et propre.

''Pardon ?''

''Tu m'as bien entendue. Finalement, tu ne seras peut être pas si inutile que ça. Les familles de sang pur aiment s'allier entre elles et j'ai déjà reçu plusieurs propositions. Qui aurait pu croire que l'on paierait un bon prix pour t'avoir. Mais c'est vrai, tu es une Malefoy ça fait monter les enchères.''

Il arbore un sourire satisfait alors que je le regarde atterrée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il parle de moi comme d'une marchandise, d'une esclave qu'il cèdera au plus offrant. Mon petit monde si douillet s'écroule sous mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire.

''Vous ne pouvez pas…''

''Oh mais si je le peux et je le fais. Bien sur, j'ai choisi le meilleur parti pour toi. D'ailleurs, il est là.''

Il se dirige vers la porte. Je retiens mon souffle, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Brian Corbin, cet affreux serpentard se tient devant moi, avec quelques années en plus mais c'est bien lui.

''Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.''

''Oui, en effet, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.''

''Je vais vous laisser quelques instants.''

Mon père s'éclipse alors que Corbin se penche vers moi pour me faire un baise main. Je suis restée figée pendant tout son petit dialogue. Je reprends mes esprits et retire ma main avant que les lèvres de Corbin aient pu effleurer ma peau. Il se redresse en arborant un petit sourire narquois qui me fait froid dans le dos.

''Toujours la même à ce que je vois…enfin pas tout à fait, je vois que tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.''

Il me regarde de haut en bas, me détaillant le plus possible. Son regard me met mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être une simple marchandise.

''Alors c'était toi, la fille Malefoy, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire.''

Il se rapproche alors que je recule. J'ai l'impression de retomber des années en arrière de rejouer la même scène que dans le couloir de Poudlard.

''Oui, toujours la même. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me fuir, après tout on va se marier.''

Il refait un pas vers moi et je recule.

''Je ne me marierai jamais avec toi, jamais.''

Encore un pas et je serais bloquée contre le mur.

''Parce que tu crois avoir le choix.''

Ca y est, me voilà adossée au mur alors qu'il s'avance encore, s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

''Tu seras ma femme, que tu le veuilles ou non.''

''Jamais.''

Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je détourne la tête, mes mains sont crispées sur ma cape. Je sens son souffle s'arrêter prêt de mon oreille avant qu'il me murmure.

''Tu m'aimeras…''

''Jamais.''

Je le défie du regard, je n'aimerai jamais qu'un seul homme et c'est Charly Weasley. Et je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit là à cet instant.

''Tu apprendras à m'aimer.''

Son ton et la baguette qu'il fait glisser le long de ma joue font apparaître clairement la menace.

''Comme tu apprendras à me craindre…''

Il place sa baguette sous ma gorge, me forçant à relever les yeux vers lui. Son regard me fait penser à celui de mon père : de la supériorité mais aussi un certain plaisir à me faire souffrir.

Il se penche à nouveau vers moi et je ne peux pas me dérober cette fois ci. J'ai beau essayer de le repousser, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai jamais ressentit plus de dégoût qu'en cet instant. Mais je ne pleurerai pas, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Il se recule et garde son petit sourire narquois.

''Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.''

La porte s'ouvre et mon père entre. Il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard, toute son attention étant focalisée sur Corbin.

''Brian, vous avez fini ?''

''Oui, Lucius, nous finissions. On se revoit au mariage princesse.''

''Elle vous plaît ?''

''Beaucoup, du caractère et elle est très belle, elle tient ça de sa famille.''

''Elle n'a pas été insolente ?''

''Si.''

Mon père sort sa baguette, prêt à me lancer un doloris mais il est interrompu par Corbin qui pose une main sur son bras.

''J'aime ça. Cela va beaucoup me plaire de lui apprendre la soumission et la crainte. Vous lui avez donné de bonnes bases.''

Je les regarde parler de moi et j'ai envie de vomir. C'est la pire chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais faite. Et ce Corbin, il a l'air pire encore que mon père.

''Au revoir Emily, nous nous reverrons au mariage.''

J'hoche la tête, incapable de plus.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je transplane directement chez nous. Je m'effondre dans le salon où j'ai atterri. J'ai peur tellement peur. Et si je n'avais pas d'autre choix ? Et si je devais renoncer à mon avenir avec Charly ?

''Ma puce ?''

Sa voix provient de la cuisine.

''Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'accroche à lui désespérément, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me berce pendant de longues minutes avant que je ne me calme.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?''

''Il…il a dit ...qu'il allait me marier avec Corbin.''

Je sens le corps de Charly se tendre instantanément.

''Quoi ?''

''Ils parlaient de moi comme d'une marchandise et ils ont tout arrangé.''

''Shhhhh, tu ne te marieras pas avec Corbin.''

''C'est devenu un homme horrible, Charly, horrible.''

''Il était là ?''

J'acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête.

''Il ne t'a pas touchée ?''

''Non…. Je ne veux pas Charly, c'est avec toi que je veux me marier.''

''Et c'est ce qui arrivera. Il suffira qu'on se marie avant. Quand ont ils prévu ça ?''

''En juin.''

''Alors on se mariera avant. Ton père ne pourra rien faire.''

''T'es sûr ?''

Son air déterminé m'apaise tout de suite.

''Les mariages de sorciers ne peuvent pas être défaits, c'est un lien puissant entre l'âme et le corps. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire.''

''J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu et que j'allais être obligée de passer ma vie avec Corbin.''

''Je suis là et tu ne me perdras pas.''

Il resserre encore son étreinte comme pour me montrer qu'il est bien là. Je respire son odeur à plein poumon. Je suis soulagée, apaisée, mon cauchemar prend fin.


	14. retour à Poudlard

Deux heures, ça fait maintenant deux heures que je l'ai quitté et il me manque déjà terriblement. Ca va vraiment être une année difficile, mais je verrai Charly de temps en temps, Albus a dit qu'il arrangerait quelques visites. Et puis, il y a notre mariage qui est prévu pour février, juste après mon anniversaire. Je suis toujours aussi impatiente de devenir Mme Weasley et par la même occasion de tourner définitivement le dos à mon père. Mais on n'en est pas encore là.

Pour l'instant, je suis devant les portes de la grande salle, attendant que Rusard me fasse entrer. J'ai manqué le premier jour, un problème de portoloin. Je vais donc devoir entrer devant tout le monde, en fait ça n'est pas ça qui me stresse le plus, c'est de rencontrer les autres Weasley. J'ai vraiment à cœur de me faire accepter par eux aussi, j'ai déjà la bénédiction des parents de Charly et de Bill, il ne manque plus que les cinq derniers.

Rusard passe par la porte me sortant de mes pensées.

''C'est bon Mlle.''

''Merci Mr Rusard.''

J'ai toujours été polie avec lui, je sais qu'on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs en particulier deux jumeaux roux. Je souffle un bon coup avant de commencer à m'avancer dans la grande salle. Je marche fièrement vers Albus qui m'attend devant la table des professeurs. J'aperçois Drago, mon petit frère, ça fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Il a grandit, par merlin ce qu'il peut ressembler à notre père : les yeux, les cheveux, le petit air méprisant, tout y est. Je rejoins Albus qui me serre dans ses bras, comme un grand père.

''Albus.''

''Emily, quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous.''

''Vous m'avez manqué.''

Je salue les professeurs d'un petit signe de tête. Je me tourne face aux autres élèves qui sont étrangement silencieux, apparemment étonnés qu'on puisse appeler son directeur Albus. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la petite troupe de rouquins assis à la table des gryffondors. Ils sont cinq, je repère tout de suite les jumeaux Fred et Georges, ils sont vraiment identiques, et Ginny la petite dernière. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Percy qui a un insigne de préfet sur sa cape et Ron qui se tient à côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

''Mes chers élèves, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une ancienne élève qui est revenue parmi nous. Emily entrera en septième année et fera partie de la maison Gryffondor…Je vous laisse rejoindre votre maison.''

Je me rapproche de la table des gryffondors sous les applaudissements de mes camarades, le sourire aux lèvres, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. Je m'assoie à la première place libre que je trouve : en face de Ron. La fille assise à côté de moi se tourne vers moi.

''Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione Granger.''

''Emily, enchantée.''

''Je te présente Harry Potter… et Ron''

''Weasley je suppose.''

Hermione ne semble pas apprécier que je lui ait coupé la parole et elle a l'air interloquée du fait que je n'ai pas dévisagé Harry, lui semble soulagé. Ron, quant à lui, me regarde étonné.

''J'ai bien connu tes frères Bill et Charly, tu ressemble beaucoup à Bill.''

''Moi c'est Fred''

''Et moi c'est Georges.''

''Les jumeaux Weasley…''

''…à ton service.''

Je leur souris, je suis émue de tous les rencontrer. Bien sur, je ne leur annonce pas notre mariage prochain tout de suite, Charly veut le faire à Noël en personne. Et il y a trop de risque que cette information arrive aux oreilles de mon frère et donc de mon père. La discussion continue pendant le repas et je m'émerveille du fait que Charly connaisse aussi bien ses frères et sœur malgré la distance qui les sépare. Ils sont exactement comme il me les a décrits, leurs mimiques, leur façon d'être, j'ai l'impression de tous les connaître.

Quelques mois ont passés et je me suis rapprochés des Weasley, de Harry et Hermione. Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens de mon année. Je repense à ces quelques mois passés loin de Charly et mon cœur se serre. Il me manque encore plus chaque jour. Heureusement, j'ai le droit à deux lettres par semaine dans lesquelles il me répète à quel point il m'aime et à quel point je lui manque. Je continue à penser, assise sur un banc dans le parc du château, admirant le ciel étoilé. J'aime faire ça, cela m'apaise. J'entends quelque pas derrière moi, je me retourne rapidement, prête à faire face à un quelconque intrus, et c'est Harry qui sort de l'ombre.

''Harry, tu m'as fait peur.''

''Pardon.''

''Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard et il me semble que le règlement n'autorise pas les deuxièmes années à sortir la nuit.''

Il me lance un regard qui semble signifier ''et toi alors ?''.

''J'ai une autorisation du directeur. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ?''

''…..''

''Laisse moi deviner, tu voulais t'isoler à cause de toute cette histoire de chambre des secrets.''

''Oui.''

''Ca te dit de t'isoler à deux ? Je pourrais te couvrir si Rusard vient roder par ici.''

Il sourit avant d'acquiescer. J'ouvre la couverture qui est enroulée autour de moi, l'invitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il accepte l'invitation et je pose la couverture sur ses épaules. Ce petit bonhomme qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres me semble fragile et tellement innocent. Je fais apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud et je lui en tend une. Je sens qu'il a envie de me poser une question mais qu'il n'ose pas.

''Pose ta question Harry.''

''Euh…tu es une Malefoy n'est ce pas ?''

Innocent mais malin.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ''

''La ressemblance physique et comment Drago te regarde à chaque fois que vous vous croisez.''

''Bien vu Harry…mais évite de le dire à d'autres, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une chose dont je suis très fière.''

''Il n'y a qu'Hermione et moi qui sommes au courant.''

''Alors ne le dis pas à Ron, s'il te plaît.''

''C'est à cause de Charly ?''

Je le dévisage complètement surprise. Il me tend une lettre, la dernière lettre de Charly en fait.

''Tiens, tu l'avais laissée dans le livre que tu as prêté à Hermione. On n'a rien dit à Ron, on a pensé que ce n'était pas à nous de le faire.''

''Vous êtes vraiment des petits malins. Je ne m'attendais pas à une soirée révélations.''

''Désolé.''

Je souris, il a l'air sincère et ça me touche. Ce petit bonhomme est vraiment étonnant et adorable aussi. J'en viens à penser que ce sont des moments comme cela que j'aurais aimé passé avec mon frère : blottis sous la même couverture, buvant un chocolat chaud et se faisant des confidences.

''Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents. C'était des gens biens alors que les miens…la vie n'est pas toujours juste Harry, je donnerai tout pour que tes parents soient en vie et les miens non.''

''Ne dis pas ça, ce sont tes parents.''

''Non, ils ne le sont pas, et je pense ce que je dis. Tu t'en sors bien Harry, dans ta vie, tu te débrouilles bien, je suis sure qu'ils sont très fiers de toi.''

''Merci.''

Il a les larmes aux yeux, ce petit bonhomme n'a vraiment pas eu une vie facile. J'ai l'impression d'être moins à plaindre que lui, notre souffrance nous rapproche, ironie du sort.

''Il se fait tard, on va rentrer.''

''Emily ?''

''Oui ?''

''Merci beaucoup.''

Je lui souris avant de faire disparaître la couverture et les tasses, et nous remontons au château. Je suis contente d'avoir parlé avec Harry, petit bonhomme extra, je l'inviterai sûrement au mariage. Apres tout, lui aussi fait presque partie de la famille Weasley.


	15. le plus beau jour de ma vie

**LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE**

Deux jours, dans moins de deux jours j'allais devenir Mme Weasley. Le plus beau jour de ma vie approche. Je suis toute excitée, je n'ai pas peur, je suis sure, certaine, je veux devenir la femme de Charly Weasley. Ce soir je vais au Terrier où je vais retrouver Charly après deux mois sans l'avoir vu. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, tellement de joie. Tous les Weasley seront présents au mariage, les garçons ont bien pris la nouvelle. Le plus dur à convaincre a été Ron, à vrai dire, entre lui et mon frère c'est loin d'être le grand amour, mais après plusieurs jours de méfiance il a fini par me dire qu'il était content que j'entre dans sa famille.

Je me balade dans le château en attendant l'heure du départ, en fait, les jumeaux m'ont fait sortir de la salle commune parce que je tournais comme un lion en cage. Je peux marcher tranquille, le château est désert en ce moment à cause de toutes les agressions. J'ai une pensée pour Hermione qui a été retrouvée stupéfixée dans un couloir, d'après Albus, elle sera bientôt sur pied grâce à Mme Chourave. En pensant à ça, je me dis qu'il n'est peut être pas très malin de se balader seule dans le château. L'idée d'être stupéfixée pour le jour de mon mariage ne m'enchante pas.

Je retourne dans la salle commune où m'attendent Percy, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ils ont tous leur valise à la main, Fred et Georges tiennent la mienne. Fred s'avance vers moi en prenant un air très solennel.

''Emily, presque Mme Weasley, il est temps d'aller retrouver ton cher et tendre…''

''…On veut bien sur parler de Charly.''

Je ris doucement à leur blague, les jumeaux sont irrécupérables.

Pour nous rendre au Terrier, nous utilisons la poudre de cheminette. A peine ai je atterri que je suis soulevée par deux bras puissants, Charly. Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Il pose son front contre le mien et je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux azurs qui m'ont manqué.

''Tu m'as tellement manqué.''

''Toi aussi mon ange.''

''Emily !''

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Molly me prend déjà dans ses bras, m'entraînant dans une étreinte maternelle.

''Maman, je voudrais qu'elle ne meure pas avant de devenir ma femme.''

Molly fronce les sourcils en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Charly. Elle s'apprête à lui répliquer quelque chose mais s'interrompt en voyant toute sa petite tribu qui vient d'arriver.

''Mes bébés !''

Je retourne contre Charly et je souris en regardant sa mère étreindre chacun des enfants présents. Je relève les yeux vers mon rouquin à moi et je l'embrasse. Il m'a manqué à en avoir mal.

''Je t'aime ma puce.''

''Je t'aime encore plus. J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche.''

''Moi aussi, surtout qu'avant on ne va pas beaucoup se voir.''

''Comment ça ?''

Charly se frotte le crâne, il ne fait ça que quand il est nerveux, donc il a peur que je prenne mal ce qu'il va dire.

''Et bien… déjà, on ne va pas pouvoir dormir ensemble.''

''QUOI ?''

Oups, j'ai crié un peu fort, toute l'assemblé est tournée vers nous. Molly interroge du regard son fils.

''Maman, tu peux expliquer à Emily, ma future femme, pourquoi on ne peut pas dormir ensemble.''

Ok, là Charly est en colère, son ton est plein de reproche et il a insisté sur le ''future femme''. Ses yeux et ceux de sa mère lancent des éclairs, on dirait qu'ils se jaugent avant d'exploser. Tous les Weasley se sont écartés, je sais que les colères de la matriarche peuvent être terrible mais je reste à côté de Charly.

''Charles Weasley, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai décidé cela !''

''J'ai du mal comprendre, réexplique moi !''

''Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que des filles et des garçons partagent la même chambre sous mon toit !''

''On se marrie dans deux jours, c'est débile !''

''CHARLES, est ce que tu viens de me dire que je suis débile ?''

Molly est rouge de rage.

''Non, maman, je ne dis pas ça ! Ton idée est débile !''

''Mon idée est plus que raisonnable avec 6 fils à la maison !''

''Alors c'est ça, je suis une prévention, je suis puni parce qu'un de mes frères pourrait faire une connerie sous ton toit !''

''Dans deux jours vous dormirez ensemble alors cesse de m'ennuyer.''

''Et puis ça ne rendra la nuit de noce que plus intéressante.''

Tout le monde se retourne vers Arthur que personne n'a entendu arriver. Il est rouge comme une tomate, apparemment il n'espérait pas qu'on entende sa remarque. Après quelques instants de silence, il se décide à parler.

''Bonjour tout le monde !''

Arthur étreint tout le monde et termine par moi, je lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

''Merci d'avoir mis fin à la dispute.''

''De rien mais je t'assure que c'était totalement improvisé et je ne pensais pas que tout le monde entendrait.''

''Improvisé mais véridique.''

Je me tourne vers Charly en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Il se défend en m'embrassant et j'entends son père s'éloigner en murmurant ''Ah, le charme des Weasley.''

''Je suis désolé ma puce.''

''C'est pas grave. Et puis je crois que vous avez raison tous les deux, la nuit de noce va être mémorable.''

Charly me soulève pour m'embrasser.

''Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça alors qu'on ne pourra pas être tous les deux seuls avant dimanche.''

''Le grand Charly Weasley aurait-il du mal à se contrôler ?''

''Toujours avec toi…''

Et il reprend possession de mes lèvres avant que sa mère n'intervienne. Le repas est servi. Nous avançons vers la cuisine et je me fige devant la scène. Tous sont autour de la table, bavardant joyeusement. Je tourne la tête vers Charly qui me regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

''Alors c'est ça une famille ?''

''Ta famille ma puce, c'est ta famille.''

Je souris et il m'entraîne vers la table. Je m'assois à côté de Molly qui semble surexcitée à l'idée du mariage. Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : il y a tellement de joie dans cette maison, tellement d'amour. Je repense aux mots de Charly : ma famille, c'est ma famille. J'essuie discrètement une larme qui menace de couler. Seul Charly s'en aperçoit et je lui adresse un sourire suivi d'un merci. Il prend ma main sous la table comme pour me montrer qu'il ne me lâchera jamais.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous installons dans le salon. Au bout d'une heure il ne reste plus que nous deux. Par manque de place, je m'étais installée sur les genoux de Charly et j'y suis toujours, la tête calée contre son torse. Je joue distraitement avec son pull alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux. J'apprécie ces moments de calme avec lui où il n'y a que sérénité et plénitude.

''Tu ne m'as pas tout dit tout à l'heure, pourquoi on ne va pas se voir beaucoup jusqu'au mariage ?''

''Ah oui, en dehors du fait qu'on ne dormira pas ensemble, demain tu seras avec ma mère pour voir ta robe et faire des achats, et à partir de minuit demain soir on ne pourra plus se croiser jusqu'à la cérémonie.''

Il a dit tout ça très vite dans l'espoir que j'accepte sans broncher.

''Pourquoi on ne pourra plus se croiser après minuit ?''

''La tradition ma puce, je ne devrai pas quitter ma chambre ni toi la tienne. Ca porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie.''

''D'accord, je comprends mais en attendant je veux toujours dormir avec toi, moi.''

Je prends mon air de petite fille boudeuse, je sais très bien qu'il n'y résiste pas. Il me regarde avec un petit air désolé.

''Ne fais pas ça, ne me fais pas culpabiliser….tu as entendu ce que ma mère a dit.''

''Mais tu m'as trop manqué, j'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras…et puis ta mère a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on dorme dans la même chambre, elle n'a rien dit à propos du salon.''

''Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très contente de nous retrouver à moitié nus demain matin dans le salon.''

Je ricane, il est impossible.

''Mr Weasley, vous avez l'esprit mal placé. Bien sur qu'on ne fera rien, je ne pourrais rien faire en sachant que tes parents ou un de tes frères peut nous surprendre. Je parlais juste de dormir. Je dors mal sans toi et ça n'est pas très joli les cernes pour une mariée.''

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Il dépose quelques petits baisers sur mon cou avant de prendre possession de ma bouche. C'est un baiser tendre, plein de promesses. Il se détache de moi et fait apparaître une couverture avant d'agrandir le canapé grâce à un sort.

''Alors nous allons dormir pour que tu sois la plus belle de toutes les mariées.''

Il s'allonge et je me blottis contre lui, il referme ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte possessive.

''J'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme, de te voir t'avancer dans l'allée… Je t'aime ma puce.''

''Je t'aime mon ange.''

Je relève la tête pour l'embrasser avant que le sommeil ne me rattrape. Les deux jours qui nous attendent vont être chargés, surtout en émotions.

J'émerge doucement du sommeil réparateur, je suis dans un cocon tout doux. Je me blottis un peu plus dans les bras de Charly avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. La maison est encore silencieuse donc il est encore très tôt et je ne suis pas du tout pressée de quitter les bras de mon grand rouquin. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et je distingue quelque chose de flou devant moi, la vision devient plus nette au fur et à mesure que je m'habitue à la lumière.

''Bill !''

Charly s'est redressé en m'entendant crier et retombe lourdement sur le canapé en grognant. Bill me sourit et me chuchote : ''Vous savez que maman risque de ne pas être contente de vous trouver sur le canapé tous les deux.''

''Oui, on sait, on va se lever.''

Au moment où je commence à me redresser, Charly resserre sa prise autour de ma taille en grognant de plus belle. Il a le réveil un peu difficile quelques fois. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je caresse doucement sa joue.

''Mon ange, réveille toi…aller…il faut qu'on se lève avant ta mère.''

J'obtiens un nouveau grognement pour toute réponse.

''Si tu te lèves maintenant, je te jure que la nuit de noce sera plus que mémorable.''

J'ai chuchoté ces mots à son oreille pour que Bill ne les entende pas. La réaction de Charly ne se fait pas attendre, il lâche sa prise sur moi, ouvre les yeux et commence à s'étirer comme un chat. Je lui dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir vers la salle de bain. J'étreins Bill sur mon passage.

''Salut frangin.''

''Salut, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire.''

''Elle m'a fait une promesse à laquelle aucun homme ne saurait résister.''

''Je vois…''

Je referme la porte pendant que les deux frères s'étreignent. Ils ont toujours été très proches tous les deux, d'ailleurs Bill est le témoin de Charly.

La matinée a été merveilleuse, avec l'arrivée de Bill, l'ambiance joviale a encore grimpé d'un cran. Je dois passer l'après midi avec Molly pour faire quelques achats et parfaire la robe. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayée. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvée dans un magasin de lingerie avec Molly. Je me retourne vers elle avec un regard étonné.

''Molly, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là.''

''Et bien, tu sais la nuit de noce est une chose très importante, c'est une nuit magique. Il faut que tout soit parfait. C'est pour cela qu'on est là, pour choisir les petits détails qui feront de cette nuit un moment très spécial pour vous deux.''

''Oh.''

''Il y a aussi autre chose que je dois te dire. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec ta mère.''

''Vous supposez bien Molly.''

A vrai dire je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise mais la plus gênée des deux semble être Molly.

''Lors de la nuit de noce, quand toi et Ch…. Quand toi et ton mari vous consommerez votre union, il se passera un phénomène assez spécial…''

''Un phénomène ?''

''Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, donc quand vous ferez ce que vous ferez, une boule d'énergie se développera autour de vous deux. C'est de la magie pure, le symbole de votre union physique. Je te préviens pour que tu ne sois pas étonnée ou que tu n'aies pas peur.''

Je ne savais pas tout ça. Je souris devant l'air gêné de Molly, depuis qu'on est sorti, elle n'a pas prononcé le nom de Charly dès que la nuit de noce est évoquée. Je suppose que ça doit être difficile pour elle de parler de la vie intime de son fils.

''Bon bah, je te laisse choisir.''

''Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors si vous préférez.''

''Tu es sure ?''

''Oui, ça ira.''

Je souris en la voyant sortir du magasin. Sacrée Molly…

Je m'avance parmi les rayons en éludant les propositions d'assistance d'une vendeuse d'un signe de main. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je connais exactement les goûts de mon homme. Je m'arrête devant un petit ensemble de dentelle blanche…parfait.

Je paye mon achat et je rejoins Molly dehors. Maintenant nous allons chez une amie de la famille qui garde la robe chez elle pour qu'aucun des Weasley ne la voit. La vieille dame est très gentille, elle nous conduit vers une petite pièce très accueillante puis s'éclipse.

''Ta robe est derrière le paravent, vas l'essayer.''

J'avance doucement vers le paravent et je la vois, elle est magnifique. Je fais rouler le tissu entre mes doigts pour vérifier qu'elle existe bel et bien. Je l'essaye et elle me va parfaitement comme si elle avait été moulée sur moi. Elle possède un bustier très élégant et une traîne impressionnante.

Je ressors du paravent pour montrer son œuvre à Molly, c'est elle qui a tout fait, de la couture aux fines broderies.

''Merci, Molly, elle est magnifique.''

''Tu es magnifique. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te maries avec mon fils.''

A ces mots, elle me prend dans ses bras, cette étreinte a un goût particulier, elle est extrêmement chargée en émotion. Et nous voilà en larme au milieu de la petite pièce.

''Je voulais savoir, qu'est ce que fait Charly aujourd'hui ? Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé toute la journée.''

''Il prépare la chambre, c'est la tradition, le mari doit préparer la chambre qui l'accueillera avec sa femme.''

''Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses en fait sur la tradition et tout ça.''

''Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce sont tes parents qui auraient du te dire tout ça. C'est pour ça que je suis là, te dire ce que tu ne sais pas…et puis ça laisse un peu de mystère, ça n'est pas plus mal.''

''Merci Molly, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.''

''C'est normal. Aller, nous allons rentrer, sans nous les pauvres petits doivent être complètement perdus.''

''Je n'en doute pas.''

Ca y est, le grand moment approche. Je suis restée toute la journée dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas vu Charly de toute la journée. Dans quelques minutes, je descendrai et je deviendrai officiellement Mme Charly Weasley. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, tout est parfait. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne me retourne pas, je suis concentrée sur ma robe.

''Emily, vous êtes la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vue.''

Je me retourne en entendant cette voix que je connais si bien.

''Albus !''

Il me dépose un baiser sur chaque joue avant de se reculer.

''Je suis désolé pour le retard, une petite affaire au ministère qui a pris plus de temps de prévu.''

''Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais que vous seriez là.''

''En tant que témoin, il aurait été impoli de ma part d'être vraiment en retard.''

Je le regarde, hésitante, j'ai une question importante à lui poser et j'ai peur de sa réponse.

''Albus ?''

''Oui.''

''Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien…enfin…comme mon père n'a jamais été là pour moi, je pensais que vous seriez le mieux placé pour faire ça… est ce que vous voulez bien m'accompagnez jusqu'à l'hôtel ?''

''Ca serait un grand honneur pour moi.''

Je le prends dans mes bras, c'était vraiment important pour moi.

''Merci.''

''Allons y, ils nous attendent, en particulier un certain jeune homme qui était assez stressé la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé.''

Il me tend la main et nous descendons les escaliers, ma longue traîne glissant voluptueusement sur les marches. Arrivés devant la porte qui donne sur le jardin, il me tend son bras.

''Prête ?''

''Plus que jamais.''

Nous arrivons dans le jardin et le décor est magnifique, époustouflant. Quelques chaises ont été disposées pour les invités, des lampes flottent dans les airs le long de l'allée. Je regarde vers le bas, l'allée est un chemin de pétales de roses…Charly. Je stoppe mon avancée, tous me regardent étonnés mais je vois Charly sourire, il a compris. Je retire mes chaussures, j'ai toujours adoré la sensation des pétales sous mes pieds. Je recommence à avancer pieds nus, Albus ricane dans sa barbe. Je verrouille mon regard sur celui de Charly qui se trouve sous une arche fleurie. Il essuie quelques larmes, je n'ai jamais vu Charly pleurer, c'est la première fois. Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux mais je tiens bon.

Albus me laisse à côté de Charly qui me glisse à l'oreille : '' Tu es tellement belle.''

Le mage qui célèbre la cérémonie s'éclaircit la voix et commence son discours. Molly est déjà entrain de pleurer. Je ne quitte pas Charly des yeux et il fait de même.

''Les futurs époux vont maintenant s'échanger leurs vœux.''

Charly se tourne complètement pour me faire vraiment face. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je le sens trembler, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

''Ma puce, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans le poudlard express. Je t'ai aimé comme une petite sœur, une amie et finalement comme une femme. Je t'ai aimé de toutes les manières possibles. Tu as été mon seul véritable amour et tu le seras toujours. Je veux que tu sois ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir et savoir que c'est mon œuvre. Je veux te chérir pour le restant de ma vie et je remercie Merlin pour chaque jour qu'il me permet de passer à tes côtés. Je t'aime….''

Je suis émue face à sa déclaration, il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre possession de mes moyens. Je souffle un bon coup avant de me lancer.

''Charly, tu as toujours été là pour moi, dans les moments sombres, comme dans les moments de joie. Tu m'as rassurée, consolée et protégée. Mon premier sourire a été pour toi, mon premier rire, mes premières larmes de joie. Tu m'as fait naître au monde, tu m'as fait renaître. Tu m'as sauvée Charly, plus d'une fois. Tu es mon sauveur. Quand j'envisage l'avenir, je vois ton visage. Je veux porter tes enfants. Je n'ai pas peur pour le futur car je sais que tu seras là, mon ange gardien. On dit toujours qu'il existe un ange qui nous garde et veille sur nous, j'ai trouvé le mien, il est grand et roux et il s'appelle Charly Weasley. Je t'aime….''

C'est au tour de Charly de retenir ses larmes. L'émotion est palpable autour de nous.

''Charles Antonius Weasley, voulez vous prendre pour légitime épouse selon les lois sorcières Emily Narcissa Malefoy ici présente ?''

''Je le veux.''

''Emily Narcissa Malefoy, voulez vous prendre pour légitime époux selon les lois sorcières Charles Antonius Weasley ici présent ?''

''Je le veux.''

''Je vous déclare mari et femme selon les liens sacrés du mariage.''

A cet instant, une fine cordelette dorée s'enroule autour de nos mains jointes, symbole de l'union de nos âmes.

''Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.''

Charly ne se fait pas prier, il m'embrasse et me fait tourner dans les airs sous les applaudissements de toute sa famille.

Il me repose à terre et pose son front contre le mien.

''Je t'aime Charly.''

''Je t'aime Mme Weasley.''

''Redis le.''

''Je t'aime.''

''L'autre partie.''

''Mme Weasley.''

''J'adore….''

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant que nous soyons étreints par tous les Weasley présents et Harry.

Je peux vous assurer que la nuit de noce a été bien plus que mémorable. C'était extrêmement fort, dévorant.

Je suis devenue Mme Emily Weasley, la femme de Charly Weasley. Je suis heureuse ce soir, plus heureuse que jamais. Plus rien ne compte ce soir à part Charly.


	16. Un Malefoy en colère

UN MALEFOY EN COLERE

J'étais de retour à Poudlard une semaine seulement après mon mariage. J'avais passé une semaine magique, la plus belle de toutes. Je n'avais pas eu une seconde à me soucier de quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait que moi et Charly. Les vacances étaient finies et il m'avait donc fallu quitter mon mari et retourner à l'école. J'étais assise à la table des gryffondors, arborant fièrement la bague que Charly m'avait offerte le jour où il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Je pouvais la porter maintenant sans me soucier de la cacher aux yeux de tous. Je savais que la nouvelle arriverait aux oreilles de mon père tôt ou tard mais j'étais protégée par l'enchantement du mariage et libre de son autorité. Je savais que la confrontation était inéluctable, seulement je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait si vite.

Nous en étions au dessert et je me disputais une part de tarte avec Fred, l'ambiance était joyeuse malgré ces histoires d'élèves pétrifiés. Depuis le mariage, je faisais partie intégrante de la grande famille Weasley, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné 5 frères et une sœur. Je suis plus proche d'eux que je ne l'ai jamais été de Drago. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je ne le vois pas à la table des serpentards, il y a bien ses deux petits gorilles mais aucune trace de lui. Enfin…mon regard se pose sur Harry, assis en face de moi. Une relation spéciale nous unit, nos confidences nocturnes sont devenues une habitude et je me suis prise d'affection pour ce bonhomme.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un grand fracas en provenance de l'entrée de la grande salle. Je tourne la tête comme tous les autres et mon sang se glace. Mon père se tient entre les deux portes largement ouvertes, Drago se tient derrière lui, un peu en retrait, alors c'était là qu'il était. Mon père a l'air plus furieux que jamais, c'est comme si l'air autour de lui crépitait. Le temps est suspendu dans la salle, personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Mon père balaye la salle des yeux, je sais ce qu'il cherche, son regard s'arrête sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part par son regard acier.

''EMILY ! ICI !''

L'ordre est clair. Je déglutis difficilement et me tourne vers la table des professeurs. Albus me fait signe de suivre mon père, ça me rassure. Il n'osera rien faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il a bien trop peur de lui.

Je me lève lentement. Tous les élèves me regardent pétrifiés, se demandant sûrement ce que j'ai pu faire pour mettre Lucius Malefoy dans une telle rage. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne qui est encore sur la table, puis deux puis trois, je souris faiblement aux Weasley avant de retirer ma main. Je m'apprête à avancer vers la sortie lorsque je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet.

''N'y vas pas.''

''Tu n'es pas obligée.''

C'est la première fois que je vois Fred et Georges sérieux. Je leur souris encore pour les rassurer même si moi même je ne le suis pas.

''Il le faut, ça ira…''

Je me dégage de la prise de Fred et je m'avance vers mon père. Il n'a pas bougé, il attend. Je m'arrête devant lui, il me fait simplement signe d'avancer vers le parc. Je sens qu'il se retient d'exploser, devant Albus en tout cas. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé jusqu'à ce que mon père stoppe la marche. Il se tourne vers moi, Drago à ses côtés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je soutiens son regard, dur et froid comme de l'acier.

''Sale petite putain !'' me crache-t-il avant de m'asséner une gifle.

Je relève la tête, la joue endolorie. Cela le met dans une rage encore plus folle mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, plus maintenant.

''Petite insolente !''

Il siffle entre ses dents avant de me gifler encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, je tombe à terre sous la puissance de son geste. Je suis sonnée lorsqu'il commence à parler.

''Regarde Drago et apprends.''

Je regarde mon petit frère, n'attendant aucun soutien de sa part. Il arbore un petit sourire narquois, il semble apprécier la situation.

''Comment as tu osé ? Ma fille se marier avec un Weasley ! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? Hein ? Depuis quand ? ''

Je me relève difficilement, lui faisant face.

''Réponds ! Depuis quand tu me trahis avec ces vermines ?''

''Six ans, ça fait six ans que je connais les Weasley et ce ne ce sont pas des vermines. Ils sont autrement plus dignes que vous !''

C'est la première fois que je me permets de crier sur mon père et cela ne fait qu'augmenter sa rage.

''ENDOLORIS !''

Je m'écroule par terre, c'est comme si des milliers de couteaux me transperçaient de part en part. Ce doloris est plus puissant que ceux qu'il m'envoie d'habitude mais je ne crierai pas, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Il lève enfin le sort et je me calme peu à peu. Je me relève doucement.

''Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Tu n'aurais jamais du essayer de me défier. Tu n'apprendras donc jamais que tu m'appartiens, que je fais ce que je veux de ta vie.''

''Je …ne …vous …appartiens …pas''

''ENDOLORIS !''

Je m'écroule encore une fois, secouée de spasmes. Je serre les dents, je sais très bien que m'entendre crier ne ferait que l'exciter encore plus, je l'ai appris il y a bien longtemps.

''Oh si tu m'appartiens, et dès demain tu appartiendras à Corbin. Tu ne t'échapperas plus.''

''Je…ne…me...marierai…pas…avec…Corbin.''

J'ai du mal à parler à cause de la douleur causée par les sorts qu'il m'a jeté.

''Je ne te laisse pas le choix.''

''Je suis déjà mariée.''

''Ce mariage n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Jamais je n'accepterai que ma fille se marie avec un Weasley !''

''Je n'ai jamais attendu votre bénédiction.''

''Ma fille ne sera pas la putain d'un Weasley !''

''Je suis sa femme pas sa putain mais nous n'avons peut être pas la même conception du mariage !''

''ENDOLORIS !''

Je m'écroule de nouveau, ce sort est plus puissant que les deux derniers. La torture s'arrête soudainement.

''Qu'est ce que…''

Ce n'est pas mon père qui a levé le sort. Je le vois relever sa baguette pour lancer un autre doloris.

''CA SUFFIT Lucius !''

Mon père abaisse sa baguette. Le ton d'Albus se fait menaçant tandis qu'il avance vers nous, les enfants Weasley à sa suite.

''Je fais ce que je veux Dumbledore, c'est ma fille !''

''Pas dans mon école, Lucius.''

Fred et Georges m'aident à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je chancelle un peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre.

''Vous saviez, n'est ce pas ?''

''Bien sur, en tant que témoin, je me devais d'être au courant.''

''Comment ?''

''Vous avez bien entendu Lucius.''

''Je suis contre ce mariage, annulez le immédiatement.''

''Je ne le veux pas.''

''J'irai au ministère dans ce cas.''

''Vous ne pourrez pas l'annuler et vous le savez très bien. Ces deux jeunes gens s'aiment et ils se sont mariés, où est le mal ?''

''Le mal !Le mal ! Je ne souffrirai pas que ma fille soit une Weasley !''

''Vous n'avez pas le choix.''

''Si je ne peux pas l'annuler, j'emmènerai cette petite imbécile avec moi.''

''Je vous déconseille d'essayer Lucius.''

''Ma fille ne sera jamais une Weasley !''

''Je le suis déjà ! Je suis une Weasley et je suis fière de l'être ! Je porte enfin un nom que je suis fière de porter ! J'ai enfin une famille, une vraie famille ! Plus rien ne me lie à vous, Lucius, vous n'êtes plus mon père.''

Mon père me regarde furieusement avant de porter son regard sur Albus et sur les Weasley.

''Bien, mais rien n'est fini. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là, tu peux me croire.''

Je le regarde partir avant de me sentir partir loin, très loin…..

Je me réveille un peu, tout mon corps est endolori, je connais bien cette sensation. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir où je suis. Je me trouve dans un lit de l'infirmerie et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'entends des cris qui proviennent de l'autre côté de la porte, même d'ici je reconnais la voix de Charly même si je n'entends pas ses paroles. Je me concentre pour écouter ce qui se dit derrière la porte.

''Mr Weasley calmez vous.''

''Je serais calme quand je l'aurais vue ! ''

''Elle a besoin de repos.''

''Mme Pomfresh, j'entrerai d'une façon ou d'une autre alors laissez-moi la voir maintenant ou je défonce la porte !''

''Pom Pom, je crois que Mr Weasley a tout à fait le droit de voir sa femme.''

''Bien Albus. Mais je vous préviens, il ne faut pas la fatiguer.''

La porte s'ouvre et il ne faut que quelques secondes à Charly pour me trouver. Il me prend la main et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je peux voir à quel point il est inquiet.

''Ca va toi ?''

''J' ai connu mieux… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

''Vous vous êtes évanouie après le doloris qui vous a été lancé.''

''Trois…il y en a eu trois.''

''Quoi ?''

Charly et Mme Pomfresh se sont exclamés d'une seule voix. L'infirmière commence à s'affairer autour de moi comme si cette révélation changeait quelque chose à mon état. Je vois la mâchoire de Charly se crisper et ses yeux se durcirent. Je sais que la colère est entrain de l'envahir. Je lui caresse doucement la joue pour l'apaiser.

''SShhh, je vais bien Charly.''

''Vous êtes sacrément résistante, trois doloris auraient dû causer plus de dégâts.''

''L'habitude sûrement, j'ai appris à les supporter.''

''Bien, je vous laisse vous reposer. Mr Weasley, ménagez la.''

''D'accord.''

Charly se retourne vers moi.

''J'ai eu peur. Quand on a reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, j'ai pensé au pire.''

''J'ai eu peur aussi.''

''J'aurais dû être là avec toi, j'aurais du te protéger.''

''Charly, il aurait su un jour ou l'autre. Ca n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé.''

''Tout va bien aller maintenant….Ma puce ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?''

''Il a dit qu'il n'en resterait pas là.''

''Shh, moi je serai là. Il ne peut plus rien te faire.''

Charly me prend doucement dans ses bras, son odeur m'apaise tout de suite.

''Tout ira bien maintenant.''

Nous avons dormi dans l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'endormir, les bras de Charly m'apportent tellement de sécurité. Il a fallu tous les arguments d'Albus pour que Charly accepte de rentrer en Roumanie.

Je suis restée à Poudlard pour passer mes aspics. Le plus important pour moi c'est que j'avais réussi à tenir tête à mon père. Plusieurs mois après, j'étais de retour en Roumanie avec mes aspics en poche.


	17. une grande surprise

**UNE GRANDE SURPRISE !**

Ayant mes aspics en poche, je suis retournée vivre en Roumanie avec Charly. Nous avons changé d'appartement et Bill est devenu notre gardien du secret. Ce n'était pas la seule mesure de sécurité prise : Arthur avait beaucoup d'amis aurors et il avait réussi à faire en sorte que l'on soit surveillé. Enfin, cette surveillance n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Lucius avait mis en place, celle ci avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je ne sortais qu'avec le sort de camouflage, je n'étais pas encore complètement libre, la seule chose que mon père Lucius Malfoy m'avait légué m'empêchait d'être totalement libre, sa dernière vengeance…

Malgré tout ça, j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse. J'étais mariée à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde et je menais brillamment mes études de médicomage. J'ai toujours voulu soigner les gens, soulager un peu la souffrance. J'ai décroché mon diplôme en deux ans au lieu de trois, en parallèle des études je travaillais comme médicomage stagiaire à l'école de Charly. Ils avaient bien besoin de médicomages entre les morsures, les brulures, les griffures et les sorts qui rebondissent sur la peau du dragon. Et puis j'adore regarder Charly avec les dragons, une telle puissance émane de lui quand il entre dans l'enclos d'un dragon. J'ai toujours aimé le voir voler aussi, sur un balai ou sur un dragon.

Mais aujourd'hui, à 20 ans, médicomage confirmée, autre chose occupe mes pensées : la petite fiole qui se tient devant moi par exemple. Cela fait une semaine que je me sens nauséeuse, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, je connais les symptômes. Alors me voilà, devant ma petite fiole de potion verte, espérant secrètement qu'elle devienne bleue. J'ai fait moi même la potion pour être sure que la composition soit la bonne. Si elle devient noire, alors je ne serais pas maman tout de suite, mais si elle devient bleue, alors il faudra que l'on pense à transformer le bureau. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai l'impression que cette maudite petite fiole me nargue.

Ca y est, la voilà qui change de couleur. Je ferme les yeux et je retiens ma respiration. J'ai peur, peur de savoir, peur de voir encore un bonheur m'échapper. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

''PAR MERLIN !''

J'ai pas pu me retenir, Charly n'est pas là de toute façon. Je suis entrain de sautiller la fiole dans les mains dans la salle de bains. Elle est bleue, du même bleu que les yeux de mon Charly. Je vais être maman, par merlin, maman.

Il faut que je l'annonce à Charly, l'ennui c'est qu'il travaille aujourd'hui. Je décide de lui faire une surprise, il adore ça. Et ça sera vraiment une surprise, un bébé surprise. Nous avions prévu de commencer à essayer une fois mon diplôme obtenu, i peine une semaine. Mais ce petit bout a été conçu bien avant, je rougis en y pensant, c'était …torride. Pour une fois, Charly n'a pas pensé à tout, il n'avait pas sa baguette pour jeter le sort contraceptif, comme quoi il suffit d'une fois.

Je vide la fiole et me mets à préparer la surprise de Charly.

19h, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je tords mes mains en attendant qu'il passe la porte. Je suis nerveuse, je sais qu'il sera content mais c'est une assez grosse nouvelle. Je me relève d'un coup du canapé quand j'entends les sorts de protection se relever les uns après les autres.

''Ma puce, c'est moi !''

Je cours presque dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et Charly arbore un immense sourire.

''Whouah, toi aussi tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui !''

Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer à la cuisine. Il me suit après avoir rangé sa cape. Il se place derrière moi, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou me faisant rire. Je penche un peu plus la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

''Ca sent bon, c'est quoi ?''

''Tu sais très bien ce que c'est.''

''Maman t'a donné la recette ?''

''Oui.''

''J'y crois pas, même à moi elle ne me l'a jamais donné.''

Je me retourne en lui souriant, j'adore son petit air boudeur.

''Oui, mais entre femmes on se passe notre savoir.''

Je plonge mon doigt dans la sauce pour lui faire goûter. Il attrape mon doigt et le lèche en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux ont pris la couleur cobalt que je connais bien. Mon dieu que mon mari est sensuel.

''Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter mon plat préféré ?''

''Une femme n'a pas le droit de vouloir faire plaisir à son mari ?''

''Tous les jours passés avec toi sont un véritable plaisir ma puce.''

Il me dit ça avec son sourire de séducteur accroché aux lèvres.

''Vous êtes bien charmeur monsieur.''

J'entoure mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je m'émerveille toujours de voir à quel point il est imposant à côté de moi.

''Je suis votre humble serviteur madame.''

Il m'embrasse le plus tendrement du monde pendant que je le fais reculer vers la porte de la cuisine.

''Et maintenant mon ange, tu sors de la cuisine et tu t'assois à table.''

Je ris devant son air boudeur avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, faisant naître un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Je le repousse doucement pour le faire aller à table. A peine assis, le voilà qui se relève. J'hausse les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer : ''je t'ai pas dit je t'aime encore.''

''Je t'aime aussi mon ange.''

Il repart enfin s'asseoir à table.

Le dîner s'est très bien déroulé, j'ai bien réussi à cacher mon stress. Une fois le dessert servi, je me lève sous le regard étonné de Charly.

''Je reviens, j'ai une surprise pour toi.''

Et j'avais raison, immédiatement un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, il adore les cadeaux, trait de caractère qu'il a en commun avec Ron. Je reviens avec un petit paquet que je dépose juste devant lui. Je reste debout face à lui, attendant sa réaction. Il est tellement mignon en retournant le paquet entre ses mains, les yeux pétillants. Il déchire presque sauvagement le papier cadeau. Il écarquille les yeux en regardant son contenu puis fronce les sourcils : j'ai tricoté deux petits chaussons de naissance. Il relève vers moi un regard plus que surpris et je le vois ravaler difficilement sa salive. J'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux.

''Est…est ce que…ça …ça veut dire…''

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant même qu'il ait fini sa question.

''Un bébé ?''

''oui.''

J'ai à peine murmuré, la gorge nouée.

''UN BEBE !''

Charly se redresse brutalement et me soulève du sol. Il me fait tourner dans les airs et nous rions tous les deux aux éclats. Il me pose finalement à terre mais refuse de me lâcher. Nous sommes tous les deux entrain de pleurer.

''Un bébé, on va avoir un bébé !''

''Notre bébé Charly !''

Il m'embrasse puis s'agenouille pour se retrouver à la hauteur de mon ventre où il dépose un doux baiser.

''Bonjour toi, c'est papa ! Bienvenue chez les Weasley.''

Il se redresse et essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces.

''Je t'aime tellement.''

''Nous aussi on t'aime.''

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je souris, mon ventre s'est bien arrondi depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse à Charly. Cinq mois, cela fait cinq mois que je porte le petit Weasley en moi. Toute la famille a bien accueilli la nouvelle, Molly a sauté de joie et m'a apporté la semaine suivante tous les vêtements qu'elle avait gardés. En ces quelques mois, mon corps a changé, j'ai un ventre impressionnant et ma poitrine a doublé de volume, ce qui ravit Charly. Je suis heureuse, j'aime être enceinte, surtout que ma grossesse se déroule très bien.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons savoir si c'est un petit ou une petite Weasley qui grandit là dedans. Charly me sort de mes pensées en entrant dans la chambre. Il se place derrière moi et pose ses deux grandes mains sur mon ventre, il ne pourra bientôt plus en faire le tour. Il pose son menton sur ma tête.

''Ca va ?''

''Bébé Weasley se croit dans un match de quidditch aujourd'hui.''

''Il tient de son père.''

''J'en doute pas.''

Nous regardons notre reflet en silence. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, maudites hormones, un rien m'émeut et l'image que nous offrons en fait partie.

''Ne pleure pas ma puce.''

''Ca va, c'est juste que je nous trouve beaux tous les trois.''

''Tu es belle.''

Je fais la moue, je me trouve belle mais j'adore que Charly me démontre par tous les moyens possibles qu'il le pense.

''Je suis grosse.''

''Tu n'es pas grosse, tu portes mon enfant, notre enfant. Et j'adore les joues que tu as prises, et j'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de ta poitrine.''

Je rigole doucement.

''D'accord, je suis belle.''

''Et bien ma belle, il faut qu'on y aille, le médicomage nous attend.''

Il m'embrasse en me passant mon manteau.

Nous transplanons à la clinique, devant le cabinet du médicomage. Il nous ouvre la porte et nous nous asseyons devant son bureau.

''Alors Mme Weasley, comment se passe votre grossesse ?''

''Bien, mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Ce matin, j'ai pratiqué un sort et je me suis sentie comme vidée. Je voulais savoir si c'était normal.''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous partagez votre magie, votre énergie avec votre enfant. Il puise en vous sans arrêt. Quand vous faites de la magie, vous n'avez plus les mêmes réserves qu'avant. Ca va devenir de plus en plus dur d'en faire et nous le déconseillons à partir du huitième mois. Il en va de même pour le transplanage, d'ici deux semaines vous ne pourrez plus transplaner seule, vous devrez être accompagnée. Vous êtes rassurée ?'

''Oui.''

''Et bien, passons à l'objet de votre visite.''

Je m'allonge sur la table d'examen et je serre la main de Charly dans la mienne. Le médicomage fait apparaître grâce à sa baguette l'image de notre bébé au dessus de mon ventre. Nous sommes tous les deux très émus.

''Votre bébé se porte très bien. Sa taille est dans la norme. Il a tous ses doigts et tous ses orteils, vous pouvez compter par vous-mêmes.''

Charly se penche vers la sphère qui plane au-dessus de mon ventre et pointe de son propre doigt toutes les extrémités de notre bébé. Il compte à voix basse et finit par se redresser avec un grand sourire.

''Dix doigts et dix orteils… Oh, tu as vu, il suce son pouce.''

Je souris, émue en regardant mon mari se fendre d'admiration pour ce petit bout qui n'est même pas encore né.

''Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?''

Nous acquiesçons tous les deux, la main de Charly se ressert autour de la mienne.

''C'est un garçon ! Félicitations !''

''Un fils…''

Charly m'embrasse sur le front.

Un fils, nous allons avoir un fils. Je caresse doucement mon ventre. Un fils…

Quand le reste des Weasley ont appris la nouvelle, Fred a donné cinq galions à Georges, Bill a soulevé son frère de terre, Molly s'est exclamée : '' J'en étais sure ! Encore un !'', Arthur a pleuré, Ron nous a félicité en essayant de cacher ses yeux brillants et Ginny a sauté partout. La nouvelle a redonné le sourire à Harry qui broie du noir depuis la fin du trophée des trois sorciers. Percy n'a pas eu de réaction et pour cause, il a tourné le dos à sa famille. C'est très dur à gérer pour toute la famille, en particulier pour Molly. Son nom est devenu tabou, le regard de Charly en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de son frère quand son nom est prononcé.

Mon ventre s'arrondit encore avec un petit Weasley à l'intérieur, mon garçon, notre garçon. Je suis contente de voir la famille dans laquelle va débarquer ce petit rouquin, car mon fils sera bien sûr roux.


End file.
